Back to the 70s
by Wicked Chocolate
Summary: The 80s had barely begun before they start to crash around Jackie, maybe an Angel can grant her a trip back to the 70s and give her a second chance with Hyde. How will the events we know unfold now that Jackie has the knowledge and oppertunity to change them? I suck at summeries.
1. Donna's Birthday

**Back to the 70s**

**_Pairings: _**_Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde (main), Donna Pinciotti/Erik Forman, Fez/Nina Bartell, Michael Kelso/Brooke Rockwell_

**_Rating:_**_ M / X / NC-17 for future chapters for swearing, violence, blood and sexual content._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own 'That '70s Show' or any of its characters. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED!_

**_A/N:_**_ Hey there! This is my first FanFiction for 'That '70s Show' and I hope you'll like it. This will practically rewrite the show because I hated Season 8 but I have to admit that many problems already started in earlier Seasons. In later chapters I will use quotations from episodes since I am rewriting them but there is none of that in this chapter. Look out for an old friend from the 'It's a wonderful world' episode though. _

_Please leave a comment; even if it is criticism, I'm striving to get better after all. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Donna's Birthday**

**Madison****, Wisconsin**

**February 13, 1980**

**10:47 p.m.**

**Location:**

**Eric and Donna's apartment**

Jackie laughed as she watched Donna and Hyde fight over the last piece of cake. The lumberjack would win of course, she always did and hey – it **was** her 20th birthday after all. They were all here in Eric and Donna's apartment in Madison where they started College this year, to celebrate.

Even Michael came from Chicago, bringing Brooke and Betsy with him. It was amusing to see Michael making funny faces at his daughter to keep her from fussing while Brooke changed her diaper. She was so glad that Brooke gave Michael another chance and they tried to be a real family. They weren't living together yet but Michael stayed with them as often as his work would allow and fatherhood seemed to be good for him. He wasn't chasing after every skirt anymore and slowly but gradually he was maturing, even though part of him would always be the same old Michael – a doofus, but a lovable one.

On the other side of the room she saw Fez and Nina dancing. That had been quite the surprise and then again ... was it really? After all the problems they had to even make their first kiss special it always seemed so weird to act like a couple. They were living together but all the other things … the kissing, the cuddling, making out … it was so forced. They couldn't even bring themselves to take the next step and have sex and for Fez that certainly said something.

Over the course of January they had to realize that they loved each other, but they weren't **in** love. She was his goddess and he was her Fezzy but they were only friends. It was hard to come to terms with that, after all Fez had chased and lusted after her for all those years and she had made that list for the perfect man and he fit it perfectly.

Of course hat list wasn't very accurate. It contained all the things she **wanted** in a man because she wanted to be spoiled like a princess like she was used to and after all the pain in the last year she thought she deserved it.

The truth was that she listed what she wanted, but not what she **needed** in a man. She knew what kind of man she needed, one that challenged her and made her want to be a better person, made her stand up for herself but still protected and cared for her.

Right now this man was fighting over a piece of cake.

She knew she still loved Steven, she never stopped loving him no matter how angry she was with him or how much he hurt her. It was different than with Michael or Fez.

Michael had been her first boyfriend and she thought she loved him but it was just a teenage crush, an infuriation with him and she liked the picture of them together. Of course they weren't right for each other but with Michael she had always known what to expect and she was in control, something that had slipped out of her fingers more and more over time, so she had always fallen back on him because even with all the cheating and the ups and downs it was still the safe option because it was the **known** option.

It had shaken her to the core what Steven's kiss made her feel on Veterans Day. It was just too much and she wasn't used to this. If Michael had been able to hurt her so bad when she didn't even feel half as much when he kissed her, then Steven would be able to devastate her if she let him in and that's why she lied to him and said she felt nothing. Now she knew that Steven was the only man she ever truly loved, but you always know better in hindsight.

Of course Steven said the same that day but then again what did she expect? That was Steven Hyde she was talking about. Why would he admit he felt something if a girl told him she felt nothing? That would hurt his pride, he was cool and aloof, he was Zen. He had already risked that reputation by going out with her in the first place.

He **had** hesitated, she remembered that and looking back it hurt her that she destroyed that chance.

Later she had gone back to Michael, back to what was safe and known and she had clung to him to distract herself from Steven. It hadn't been fair to anyone. Knowing what she knew now she would do so many things different, she wouldn't risk losing Steven again but it was too late now, that much was clear. Too much had happened between them to ever try going out with him again. There was just too much baggage on both sides.

Besides they were finally becoming friends again after all that happened, it was still a little uncertain but they were on a good way. For the first time in forever they were on the same page about something and she wasn't about to disrupt that shaky truce.

Deep down both of them had wanted the same things … but never at the same time! One was always chasing the other or pushing them away, it was a vicious circle that they couldn't break out of. It got him acting like his good for nothing white trash parents for a while and her sweeping hair in a salon as a going nowhere career.

At that moment Donna pushed Hyde away and ran into the kitchen to eat her cake before he could interrupt her again. He laughed looking after her and turned around to see Jackie watching him. She smiled lightly and he nodded to her before grabbing himself a beer and going after Donna to annoy her a little more.

Most people wouldn't think much of it but this kind of peaceful acknowledgment was an improvement from all the arguing and fighting before.

Shaking her head Jackie forced herself not to dwell on Steven anymore and looked back to Fez and Nina. They looked really cute together just as they did years before, but back then Fez hadn't been ready to give Nina the space in the relationship she needed, after all she was his first real girlfriend, they even had their first time together.

Nina couldn't take all that pressure at the time, Fez trying to get closer and closer, being around her at work and in her free time, while her parents resented the fact that she went out with a foreigner. She was in over her head with the whole situation and it put too much strain on their relationship for it to last at the time.

Jackie herself had a hard time coming to terms with the fact that she had been wrong again about a guy and had forced Fez to give this relationship a chance, when they both could feel that it was going nowhere. They both knew it but they didn't want to admit it, so they didn't talk about their problems and ignored them instead, growing more and more apart with each day until one day at the end of January, Fez went to a party, got drunk and slept with his old girlfriend that he met there for the first time in forever.

He confessed it to Jackie the very next day and apologized sincerely because he never wanted to hurt her. That moment was the final clue to Jackie that they never really were a couple. Yes she was hurt, but she was hurting because they didn't end the relationship before, because they had fooled themselves, she wasn't really mad at Fez for cheating. Though she wasn't really happy about it either of course, here was another boyfriend who couldn't stay truthful to her… with Michael it was while they were serious, with Steven it was when he thought he had been cheated on and they were over and with Fez it happened because he **knew** it was over, even if they didn't acknowledge it.

They had talked about it and finally confessed that this dream of a relationship that they had built together was just that, a dream. In reality they were just friends, very good friends and roommates, but nothing more.

Jackie even talked to Nina because the other girl felt terrible about being the 'other woman' and explained to her that Fez and her relationship had been over before it had even begun and that she would be really happy for them if Nina decided to give their relationship a second try, because she knew that Fez had loved her back than and had missed her very much.  
So for the last two weeks the two of them had been dating, taking it slow this time to prevent previous mistakes, but Jackie couldn't help but think that in a few months she might had to find a new roommate, because they would decide they wanted to live together before long and she would be happy for them.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Eric sat next down to her and handed her a new drink. She smiled grateful as she took it.

"So what is going on inside of that devilish head of yours?" Eric asked jokingly.

He and Jackie had become pen pals when he was in Africa and she never sugar-coated anything that had happened back in Point Place. Sometimes it hurt but he preferred the truth to the happy stories his mother tried to invent for him. When he came back he had a lot to sort out, his relationship with Donna, with his parents, even with his friends and then there was College and getting a part-time job and an apartment, it all got mixed up together last month, but through it all he was happy to notice that his friendship with Jackie continued where it began in their letters.

They still teased each other of course, it's just who they were. She was still the devil and he was the scrawny useless neighbor boy.

"Oh … you know me and my men, my lack of a career and the mess that my once perfect life has become", she said with a wry smile, "the usual, Erica."

"Yeah … look if Kelso and Fez can get their act together than so can you. Hell even Donna and I are finally doing something right. Maybe you should try this TV thing again; I mean Chicago isn't the only city with a television network, and maybe you and Hy—"

"No!" Jackie interrupted him, "Eric please … we had so many chances and we always screwed it up. We should have started very differently to make it work and it's too late for that now. I'm just happy we don't hate each other anymore and are trying to be friends. Please … please don't bring that up again, okay?" She whispered so nobody would hear what they were talking about. She grasped Eric's hand: "Promise me you won't!"

Eric looked from their hands up to Jackie's face. Her features were carefully constructed to appear calm but he could see the pain in her eyes and sighed. "Okay … I promise."

"Thank you Eric." She smiled and hugged him, really thankful that he respected her wishes.

"Man Jackie, are you trying to get Eric too? Hey Donna, I would watch your boyfriend if I were you!" Kelso laughed pointing at the two of them on the Couch. It wasn't exactly his best joke but it could have been worse.

Still Brooke admonished: "Michael!" and slapped his arm.

Jackie rolled her eyes and let go of Eric. "Shut up Michael, as if I would be interested in a scrawny guy like Eric." She said winking at said guy.

Eric shook his head and laughed: "Yeah I'm proud to be the only one untainted by the devil Kelso."

Donna came out of the kitchen and hit Kelso on the head, officially ending that topic, before going over to Eric and giving him a kiss. She sat down next to Jackie and said: "Yes this stick boy is mine and mine alone."

"Hey." Eric exclaimed but Jackie who sat between them just laughed, glad that there wasn't any tension in the air. Michael was sucking up to Brooke, holding Betsy between them like a peace offering, Fez – after making sure that everything was alright with Jackie and Donna – just threw them a smile and started dancing with Nina again, who enjoyed herself very much. Even Steven just stood in the kitchen entrance and watched them with a smirk on his face.

"Well as fun as this all was, I think I will hit the road. It will be nearly 2 a.m. before I'm home and unlike Fez I don't have the day off tomorrow." Jackie said, placing the rest of her drink on the table. It was the truth, it would take about two and a half hours until she was back in Point Place, but she also didn't want to be here at midnight.

"I had to get the day off! I want to spend every minute of Valentines Day with my lovely Nina." The foreigner said, kissing his girlfriend on the nose who giggled: "Oh, Fez."

Yes. That was exactly the reason why she didn't want to be here at midnight. It would officially be Valentines Day, a day she once described as the holiest of days but that now only left a bitter taste of loneliness in her mouth.

Fez would be fawning over Nina even before they returned home, Eric would do something disgustingly sweet for Donna and Michael would take Brooke to their hotel room while Steven agreed to babysit his goddaughter Betsy for them since he had his free day tomorrow and would be sleeping on Donna's and Erik's Couch.

She would have helped with Betsy, since she was her goddaughter too, but she wasn't too hung up about the fact that work gave her an excuse for not spending Valentines Day night with her ex-boyfriend.

"Oh Jackie are you sure? You could stay here too, you know? I still have a sleeping bag in our closet and I really don't like the thought of you driving to Point Place all by yourself at night." Donna worried and hugged her little brunette friend.

"No, I would just have to get up real early to get back home in time for work and I don't have any clothes here either. No way will I look all rumpled at work. It's no problem I'll be careful." Jackie promised, hugging her friend back, giving Eric a clap on the knee and finally got up to get her things.

Pulling on her jacket she waved at everyone in the room and smiled. "Hey, have a nice evening guys. Happy Birthday again Donna! Bye!" she quickly left the apartment hearing her friends calling their good-byes to her before she closed the door.

Taking a deep breath she left the building and got into her car to drive home. She put on the radio and hummed to 'Mamma Mia' while she drove along the dark streets.

An hour into the drive the streets were practically deserted except for her. Great as if she needed to feel even more alone…

'Stairway to Heaven' came on and she couldn't help but hum along with it. There was a time when she wouldn't have recognized a Led Zeppelin song if her life depended on it but now she knew them all … she even began to like musicians like Led Zeppelin, The Rolling Stones, KISS, AC/DC, Pink Floyd and many others. Quite an accomplishment on Steven's side, she never got him to like ABBA after all.

She sighed as she felt tears welling up in her eyes as she listened to the music that reminded her of secret nights on Steven's little cot in Eric's basement, cuddled up to her boyfriend and listening to his music to fall asleep because he wouldn't let her play her own.

No! No! No! No! No! She promised herself she wouldn't think about it anymore! They were finally becoming friends again and with Eric, Donna, Michael and Brooke in other cities and Fez and Nina becoming an item again, she sure as hell could need a friend in Point Place.

If she really wanted to get rid of that remaining strain in their conversations, she couldn't allow herself to think of them as a couple anymore! It's what she told Erik and she meant it.

She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't see the lights that were coming her way really fast, in time. When she did she cursed, what that idiot was doing, driving on the wrong side of the road, she didn't know. He must have been drunk or something and either didn't notice he was coming right at her or didn't care because he didn't slow down or stop.

She had no other choice than to jerk the steering wheel around to drive around him.

It worked and she didn't crash into the other car but she lost control of her own and drove right into a big tree. She screamed and everything went black.

She didn't know how long she was out, but when she woke up her head was lying on her bloody Airbag and her whole face hurt. She must have hit her nose because she could hardly breathe through it and it would explain the blood she could see through her blurry vision. Thoughts and feelings came back slowly and they brought a lot of pain with them.

Her head felt terrible and her safety belt dug uncomfortable in her body, she definitely hurt her rips in some way. Her legs were trembling and her knees hurt like hell.

When she finally could see a little bit better she lifted her head and had to moan. God her neck! It felt like someone had hit her with a metal rod or something. The windshield was in broken pieces before her and the way the metal of her hood was piled up against the tree didn't look any better. There was smoke coming out of it … she had to get out of this car.

She loosened her seat belt with shaking hands and grabbed the door handle. It took a few moments that felt like an eternity but she finally got the door open, only to lose strength and fall back on her Airbag, while the door fell close again.

"Ah! Damn … that hurt…" she could barely recognize her own voice, it sounded like she swallowed an ashtray and it felt like that too. She could taste something metallic … her own blood.

After a few deep breaths she straitened up again and pushed against the door with as much strength as she could muster. Seconds later she stumbled out of the car, barely able to keep herself upright. Still she had to get away from the car and get help. Maybe another car would drive by, she definitely wasn't strong enough to walk to the next phone, instead took one slow step after another in the direction of the road.

God every step felt like she was weighed down with stones in her pants or something. The air was cold and her whole body was wrecked with shivers. She was slowing down and as she looked desperately down at her own feet she noticed a big sharp piece of glass that was sticking out of her belly. It must have been from the broken windshield … but how didn't she notice it before? Shock … she was in shock but as soon as she saw it the pain seemed to finally register in her mind again, she could even feel her own blood running down her legs. 'Gross' was all she could think and her legs finally collapsed. She fell to the cold ground and had just enough strength left to turn on her back before she couldn't do more than suck in shaky breaths.

Tears gathered in her eyes as she stared into the night sky. She couldn't believe it would end like this, on a cold dirty street, all alone, just because this stupid idiot drove on the wrong side. He should be laying here not her! God she was just 18 years old! She was too young and too beautiful to die. A sob escaped her dry lips and she could practically feel the life draining out of her.

Why didn't she listen to Donna? She could be with her friends right now safe and sound, just because she didn't want to spent the night babysitting with Steven … right now she would kill to be with him again. Oh … there was so much left unsaid between them.

At least with Michael and Fez she had some kind of closure and she was getting closer to Donna and Eric again. Hell she even got along famously with Brooke and Nina and before she had left Point Place she had had lunch with Mr. and Mrs. Forman and had gotten a call from Bob in Florida… well at least her last day had been a nice day …

Steven … she should have fought for him when she still had the chance, there were so many situations when her own mistakes, her pride, her upbringing and her fears stopped her from acting on her feelings or at least like she should have. They both made so many mistakes but she still loved him more than anything else in the world and their last good-bye had been a nod and a slight wave.

If she could, she would do everything differently, preventing the mistakes that took their relationship downhill, even if it meant putting her own needs aside more, she had been selfish far too often. God she would even take that stupid hurtful Haiku Steven once told her again, if she could get another chance out of it.

"Well I guess you deserve one." She heard the man in the bright white suit who stood next to her say in a considering voice. – Wait, what?!

She slowly looked up into his face and he smiled slightly. "Help." She croaked out, who the hell cared where he came from, she needed help.

His smile vanished and he sighed. "I actually come from the opposite direction", he said while pointing up at the sky, "and you are beyond help my dear."

"I'm … dying." She choked out between sobs. She already knew it but having it confirmed like this …

"I'm afraid so. Listen we don't have much time, well actually you don't have much time left but fact is I'm an angel okay? And before you start doubting me like you're scrawny little friend that was whining all the time – here! I can float on air and I have a nice halo around me, see?"

Jackie watched as his body began to fly above her, surrounded by blinding light. "Eric?" she whispered confused. Why would this angel know Eric? He never had a near death experience.

"Yeah the one who is head over heels for the redhead – oh sorry she is a blond now, isn't she? Well I came to him when they broke up and showed him how life would have been for you all if he and Donna would never have kissed. It wasn't pretty, believe me."

She could actually believe that. Back than Eric and Donna were the center of the group, kind of like the glue that held them all together. She could still remember the tension at the beginning because Steven liked Donna and much worse, later when Donna and Eric had broken up.

"Right, I mean I should have been there to give the rest of you a few 'What if' scenarios but I got kind of caught up with a few other angels … but really … I'm not there for two years and you all screw up so badly, what's wrong with you kids?" he exclaimed loudly.

"I mean the others are slowly returning back on track where they should have been long ago but you and that guy with the Aviators … seriously! How can six people make such a mess for everyone else? You and your stupid ex-boyfriend bouncing back to each other again and again, endangering your relationship with the Afro-guy, him sleeping with nurses and getting married to a Stripper?! You comforted yourself with the foreign kid and before that, he married that Laurie girl. They gave her father a heart attack that he shouldn't have had! The whiny one had to go find himself on another continent and your mother using that Bob guy … and that Donna girl getting all bitchy and dating the older Kelso and that idiot with the hair. Your stupid Michael screwing around with Angie instead of staying with Brooke. All those things weren't exactly planned for you guys." He stopped his rant to look down at her, probably seeing how she shed even more tears now that she knew that all those horrible things weren't meant to happen but still did.

"Hey kid, come on. Stop crying please." He knelt beside her and softly brushed her tears away. "Look, for most of you it's starting to work out again. I know it sucks that it didn't for you and that you're dying but that's why I'm here. Everything got screwed up and I'm not only referring to the last month, all this chaos had been a long time in the making. And since it's kind of our fault up there that it even got this far, it's important that you listen to me now okay?"

Jackie couldn't get anything out, this whole situation was so surreal, and she was probably hallucinating from the blood loss, even though part of her couldn't help but cling to the hope that he was right and that all those shitty things that happened weren't actually planned like that.

"You'll get your wish; with all the messes you kids created you could probably need someone in the group who knows what happened to stop certain events. You deserve this chance **but** don't be selfish. Look out for yourself but try to think of the others too. There are so many things that could have been prevented with a little encouragement and a little talking, even the first break up of your little friends. Guide them all as best as you can. I don't expect you to do wonders; if you kids knew what you were doing you wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. Also remember that you can't help **everyone**, some people are mature adults and have to pay for their crimes and live with their own decisions. Just help where you can give advice and try to be happy. This is your last chance girl." He said seriously.

It was too much to take in and she still didn't know if she believed he was real but she nodded anyway. It sounded good after all, even if it turned out to be a hallucination or coma dream or something. Why shouldn't she feel a little hope before she died? She felt so tired…

"I must say you wished for an interesting starting point but I can see the merit in it, just don't screw it up this time and keep in mind that everything you do can change the things you remember." He touched her forehead and his hand started to glow. "It's okay, just let go now. It will be over soon and you'll get your chance. Use it wisely."

Jackie couldn't help but close her eyes against the light before her face and all the pain seem to vanish. She was warm and even though she couldn't explain why or how, she knew it was midnight, the start of a new day and she felt something she hadn't in a long time.

Peace.


	2. Jackie bags Hyde

**Back to the 70s**

_**Pairings: **__Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde (main), Donna Pinciotti/Erik Forman, Fez/Nina Bartell, Michael Kelso/Brooke Rockwell_

_**Rating:**__ M / X / NC-17 for future chapters for swearing, violence, blood and sexual content._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own 'That '70s Show' or any of its characters. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED!_

_**A/N:**__ Hey there! This is my first FanFiction for 'That '70s Show' and I hope you'll like it. This will practically rewrite the show because I hated Season 8 but I have to admit that many problems already started in earlier Seasons. _

_In this chapter I will rewrite Episode 8 of Season 3: 'Jackie bags Hyde' so there will be some quotations from that episode. This chapter also got quite long but I hope you'll still like it._

_Please leave a comment; even if it is criticism, I'm striving to get better after all. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Jackie bags Hyde**

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**November 11, 1977**

**Veterans Day**

**Location:**

**Forman's Basement**

_Hyde sighed: "Okay, you know what; you forced me to do this. I'm gonna explain my _  
_feelings to you through a highly disciplined form of Japanese poetry: Haiku. _

'_My heart aches with pain. _

_When I see you I vomit. _

_Die away from me.'_

_Sayonara." With that he turned around and went into his room._

Jackie stood there dumbfounded. She could hear Donna say 'Ouch' and laughing in the background but nothing really registered. What the hell did just happen? One moment she was dying on the floor with a figment of her imagination talking to her and the next she stood in Erik's basement and had to listen to this horrible poem again.

'_God she would even take that stupid hurtful Haiku Steven once told her again if she could get another chance out of it.'_

'_Well I guess you deserve one.'_

'_I must say you wished for an interesting starting point but I can see the merit in it, just don't screw it up this time and keep in mind that everything you do can change the things you remember.'_

Remember … the memories ran through her like a flash but … it couldn't be real right? She wasn't really back here in the 70s, living through all of it again … able to change things— no! This was some kind of dream because of the blood loss. It couldn't be real. Angels and miracles like this didn't exist … Time travelling, sure, that sounded like one of Erik's movies or comics.

"—CKIE!"

"What?" Jackie was startled out of her thoughts by Donna's voice shouting her name.

"You kinda zoned out for a minute there." Donna had stopped laughing and looked a little concerned. "Look I know Hyde probably hurt you just now, but you need to stop stalking him. It only annoys him. I mean … you are to Hyde —"

"What Fez is to me." Jackie said like she was in trance. Oh it was a little different but she remembered this conversation. Could memories be that vivid? Donna looked so real, sitting there on the back of the Couch with her magazine and she had red hair again! She also looked younger. Come to think of it, Hyde had also looked younger even though she only saw him for a moment. His hair … it was longer just like it had been back then and he didn't have that stupid mustache anymore that made him look like a porn star. Looking downward she saw the same blouse and the short-legged jeans suit she had been wearing that day. It was eerily real.

"Exactly." Donna looked a little stunned that Jackie seemed to know where she was going with that metaphor. They didn't think that much alike did they? She shrugged that thought off; it had just been obvious what she meant, even to Jackie.

Jackie ignored her and looked around. Even the basement looked like she remembered and it all felt so real. She felt younger, like she hadn't really grown into her body yet and even though she knew she wasn't anymore, she remembered the last years clearly after all, she felt 16again. No … it couldn't be. It had to be a dream but how would she know? Well in a dream she could do anything she wanted, right? Everything was possible. So why not get a Popsicle out of the fridge with just the power of her mind? She stared at the freezer but nothing happened. Okay … so her dreams sucked nothing new here.

She pinched herself. Okay, that hurt! That didn't really say something, did it? She also heard that letters and numbers are distorted in dreams so it would be hard to read. She looked at her watch and could read the time without any problems, no matter how often she looked away and back again. She then began to count her fingers and had no problem with it. Now slightly panicked, she walked over to Donna and sat next to her. Looking down at the magazine in her friends' hands she could read every word and the topic wasn't something she really knew about so it was hard to believe her mind could come up with it.

Oh God was this real? She wished she could ask Eric but if the Angel came to him when he and Donna had broken up then it didn't even happen yet and it probably wouldn't if she could prevent the break up by talking to them about their fears. Or at least to Donna … the Eric in this time would hardly confide in Jackie, she would have to take it slow with him and become his friend first.

She felt like tearing her hair out. Was she really planning to change her past? Did she actually believe this was real? That she was back in the day she and Steven had their first official date instead of her mind playing tricks on her? If she was, then she should start acting her part soon, after all she might needed to change the outcome but she **wanted** the date to happen and for that she had to do the same things as last time.

Oh for heavens sake what was wrong with her? Was she planning and panicking already even though this couldn't possibly be real? But thinking about all the possibilities for a moment, she realized that she didn't really care. If this was a dream or some kind of hallucination she might as well enjoy it until she died. Surely there was no harm in that. If it was real, as unbelievable as it seemed, than she really should use this opportunity, not only for herself but for all her friends. Hadn't the Angel said it was her last chance? Well dream or reality she had no intention of screwing up! She was Jackie Burkhart and she would get what she wanted and right now she wanted her first date with Steven Hyde!

_She cleared her throat and said: "Oh God. Steven and I will never happen." She did say something like that the last time, didn't she?_

_Donna put her arm around Jackie and said: "Jackie, it's all right. You just gotta get over this. Be strong."_

_Jackie nodded, that sounded familiar. "__You're right Donna, you're right. Oh, I wish my Daddy could buy him for me." she answered and rested her head on Donnas shoulder._

_Donna sighed and said in a placating tone: "Yeah, I know. I know."_

_They both looked up when Fez entered the room and held something under their noses. "Does this smell like chocolate to you?"_

Giving him a disgusted look Jackie separated herself from Donna and stood up again. This was about the time where she came up with the glorious idea to get herself a date for the Veterans Day Party. Chip … the guy who called her a bitch. Well at least Steven punched him for it and whatever happened after that with Mrs. Forman in her kitchen convinced Steven to go out with her. Since she had no idea what Mrs. Forman said or what Steven was thinking at the time, it would be best to play along to get her date. She only had to change the outcome but she couldn't rush things. This Steven didn't know anything about their relationship, what they went through and what they felt for each other. This was the Steven who took her to the prom, who spent the day at the mall with her and at Sizzlers, who taught her to be Zen. The Steven who went to jail for her … Ah!

'Don't get lost in your own thoughts, play along.' She thought.

"Fez that is disgusting. Donna I will see you at the party later." She finally said grabbing her things and leaving the basement.

"Bye Jackie."

"See you later my goddess."

Shaking her head she ran up the stairs outside and sprinted to her car … which seemed to be in perfect condition. Quite ironic since she just crashed it into a tree. It was no wonder her hands shook a little as she got into the Lincoln but she had to get a grip! She wouldn't let that accident stop her from driving. It was a crucial part of her date later and … Jackie Burkhart wasn't afraid of anything!

Okay, not true but the accident hadn't been her fault at all and … well … if this was a dream nothing could actually happen to her … even though pinching herself did hurt so she wouldn't put that theory to test anytime soon. Well and if this **was** the past, then the accident didn't happen yet.

'No need to worry right?' With that thought she started the car and carefully drove to the garage Chip and his band had rented to practice. That's where she found him last time.

The drive to the garage was thankfully uneventful and she tried to put on a happy face as she parked. She was never really interested in Chip, his music was okay and he put on a nice front but now that she knew what lurked behind it, she was even less thrilled about spending time with him. It was for a good cause and if everything went right he would pay for his stupidity later. That actually put a smile on her face and she got out of the car to walk inside the garage where the band was. Some of them were playing, others were still tuning their instruments. She walked up to Chip who smiled as he saw her.

"Jackie! Long time no see." He exclaimed and pulled her in for a hug.

Uncomfortable she patted him on the back. "Yeah ... I know. That's why I came here. I thought you could be my date on a Veterans Day Party."

"A Party? Sure. Wait— as a real date?" he asked grinning full of himself.

"Yes, a real date Chip. Are you up for it?" Jackie was slowly losing her patience with him. How did she ever stand this guy? Oh right, because she thought he was fawning over her. Pretty naïve.

"You bet I am. Just let me get my jacket." He walked away from her to get his jacket and said good-bye to his friends. They knew he had been trying to get into Jackie Burkhart's pants for a long time now, so nobody said something about him leaving practice just like that.

"Great let's go." Jackie took him to her Lincoln and heard him whistle.

"Nice ride Jackie. Much better than the Van you drove us in last time." he patted the hood of the car before climbing in the passenger seat.

"Yes this is my Dad's car. The Van was Michaels." She explained as she started the car and pulled down the road.

"Cool. So where is this party?" Chip asked slinging his arm behind the driver's seat, probably trying to be suave about it.

"It's at Eric Forman's house. His father is a veteran and he holds a party every year."

"Forman … Oh you mean that loser brother of Laurie Forman?"

Jackie had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from screaming. Eric wasn't the loser in that family but it was no wonder that a guy like Chip had a higher opinion of a slut like Laurie than of her younger brother. She just had to put up with him for a few more hours. She could do it!

"Yes Laurie is part of that family. She will probably be there." Actually she knew Laurie would be there, if she remembered correctly they would have a little talk at that party, about sex. Typical.

"Their neighbours, the Pinciottis, are also having a party so there will be more people to mingle with. You remember Donna, right? Eric's girlfriend? It's her family."

"Yeah the redhead … I could never understand what she saw in Forman."

"They have been neighbours forever and Eric is a nice guy. She said he's funny and I think they really like each other."

"Yeah right …" he sounded a little bored and definitely unconvinced. He only saw a hot chick and a scrawny guy and it didn't add up for him. Feelings weren't really his field of expertise.

"Here we are!" Thank God! She couldn't get out of this car fast enough but as soon as they walked towards the house she felt Chips arm around her. Great …

'Smile. Put on a good Show', were her only thoughts as they walked to the others. As soon as they came closer she saw Bob walking towards them. She remembered saying something about him being a boy scout the last time. She couldn't do it this time. This was the man who let her live in his house and who had been ill used by her mother. So she just said: "Hey Mr. Pinciotti. Nice uniform. You look very dashing."

He stared at her for a moment, obviously upset with something. No wonder this was the time where he would lose his job. She wished there was something she could do about it but she couldn't exactly change economy.

He smiled weakly as he answered: "Thank you Jackie", and left for his own backyard.

'Well time to get this show on the road' she thought as she pulled Chip forward with her.

"_Hey everybody. This is Chip." She put her own arm around him before continuing: "He's been after me for awhile now so I decided 'what the hell?' Chip, it's everybody."_

_Chip smiled: "Hey everybody", and turned to Jackie saying: "Jackie, I'll … uh, get you something to drink." _

_Jackie smiled at him dismissively; glad to be rid of him for a moment only answered: "Whatever." Well if that wasn't Zen than nothing was. Casually she strolled over to a sitting Hyde and leaned against the porch. _

_Hyde looked up to her behind his glasses and asked: "So you're with this Chip guy now?"_

_"Why? Do you care?" Jackie asked, trying to muster up the same sarcastic tone she used last time._

_Hyde raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "No, I mean if you wanna date this guy that's … __**cool**__." He couldn't quite help stressing that last word. _

_Jackie knew this was coming but she was still surprised at the weird way he emphasized that word. No wonder it had gotten her hopes up the last time. She played her part and gasped a surprised: "It is?!" before running of the Pinciottis._

Like last time Donna was decorating the fence with stars but instead of just babbling at her friend she helped her pinning them on. It wouldn't do any harm, Donna and Eric were so preoccupied with helping their fathers throwing great parties, they didn't had time to influence Jackie or Steven that day but she talked about Steven anyway, just to make sure. Only less excited. Last time she was practically floating on clouds.

"Steven and I talked about Chip and he said me dating him was 'cool' but … he sounded weird saying it. Not so cool, more like he was jealous."

"_Jackie, or he just thinks it's cool." Donna said dismissively._

Jackie weighed her options but she didn't think her talking about West Side Story and Puerto Ricans again would help anything so she just shrugged and pinned another star on the fence. "Yeah maybe … ehm I think I'll go back to my date now. Are you good here?"

"Sure. Thanks for your help Jackie." Donna sent the brunette a real smile and waved her off.

Jackie walked back to the Forman's driveway and saw Steven and Chip sitting down next to the basketball hoop. She went over to them and stood next to Chip who pulled her on his lap. It felt weird sitting there. She seldom sat on Michaels or Fez' lap but with Steven … they did it all the time. Sure she also sat next to him with his arm around her but most of the time she sat comfortably on his lap. It always felt so good, right now it just felt wrong, especially with Steven watching them, but he wouldn't even know what she thought about.

She pushed her worries away. It was time to let things play out and for that she had to leave. It was hard because she wanted to control everything, she wanted to make sure it went correctly, but she knew she had to leave for that.

"Excuse me, I'm going to get myself that drink." She said smiling at them both as she stood up and left them alone to walk towards the porch where the drinks were. Laurie intervened just like she expected her to.

"_Hey Jackie, who's that hot guy you brought with you?"_

_"Back off! I need him for right now but you can have him when I'm done. As usual." she said brushing past her and grabbing a beer from a cooler. Boy did she mean that! Chip and Laurie deserved each other and could ride into the sunset together for all she cared._

_Laurie turned around and asked: "Wait a second Jackie, are you working an angle here? Nice."_

_"Noooo, there's no angle. I just wanna see if I can make Steven jealous."_

_Laurie nodded. "So you're gonna sleep with him a couple of times and see what happens? Yeah, I've been down that road."_

_"No!" Jackie shuddered at the thought of acting like Laurie. _

_Laurie sneered at the brunette and mocked her: "Oh, you're such a child." Her tone changed to a commanding one as she continued: "Send him to my room when you're done!" With that she walked inside and left Jackie to head to the backyard and where she could talk to some other people but her eyes never really left Chip and Steven._

* * *

Hyde sat in his lawn chair across from that Chip idiot and tried to hold up a conversation as Jackie mingled. Something about that guy rubbed him the wrong way. Jackie just went from one idiot to another but at least Kelso was a nice guy. Chip couldn't even get her that drink he promised her.

_He shook it of and nodded in Jackie's direction. "So, you and Jackie, huh?"_

_Chip smiled: "Yeah, isn't she something?"_

_Hyde paused carefully and looked back at Jackie before answering with a "Sure."_

_"Sometimes, though, I kinda hate it when she talks."_

_This made Hyde laugh, maybe that guy wasn't as stupid as he thought. "I hear ya." He said as he got up to head towards the direction of the kitchen to get himself a new drink. Chip walked with him._

_"And she's always talking...but, I figure it's worth it if I can nail her." Chip smirked as he imagined Jackie under him. She was hot, no matter how much she babbled._

_Hyde turned around and looked at Chip. He was wrong. The guy was an even bigger idiot than he thought … and an asshole. "Huh… You should probably think about that, man. You know, I mean, Jackie's kinda young...she only had, like, one boyfriend so..."_

_"Hey, that's not a big surprise. You know - she's a bitch." Chip pitched in, interrupting Hyde's reasoning._

_Hyde looked at him with no emotion. He had to keep his cool. "Oh no." He looked down for a beat trying to be Zen but he remembered Jackie's face at the prom and all the times she cried when Kelso cheated on her. He remembered the desperation on her face when they sat in her car and he told her that she could do better than Kelso. That guy wasn't better, he was worse and he couldn't hold onto his aloofness. He didn't even put the rest of his drink down as he punched Chip in his smirking face. The other guy dropped to the ground like a ton of bricks. It was pretty satisfying. He hated smug assholes like that. No matter how annoying Jackie could be at times, she didn't deserve to be used like that. _

_Before he could do anything else Jackie came running towards him from the backyard. He just punched her date … well that would be funny to explain._

_"Steven, what happened?!"_

_Hyde was still at loss for words as he muttered: "What? Nothing. Just ... somebody— and then a guy said ...'bitch' ... and … it was nothing!"_

_"Oh my god! He called me a bitch and you hit him and that's what happened, isn't it?"_

_He couldn't help but stare at her with a guilty pause. "Nooo..." he tried._

_Jackie didn't believe him of course. "Liar! I am the bitch. And you lo— you like me!"_

_He had a feeling she wanted to say something else but he didn't dwell on that. He couldn't deny that he just defended her __**again**__. He wasn't even sure why he always helped her, he just hated it when she was truly unhappy. Teasing her was fine, funny even, but when she cried … he just couldn't take it. He also couldn't take the way she always looked at him when he did something nice to her. She was a spoiled, rich Princess; she should be used to people doing things for her but as soon as he did something remotely nice for her she always looked so grateful and happy. She got the same dreamy look on her face like she got right now and she looked at him as if he was some kind of hero. As if he was a better person than he actually was. As if he wasn't the worthless white trash that everyone saw in him. He hated that look, it made him feel … something. So he did what he always did when he lost control of the situation, he snapped at her: "Stop staring at me. Quit it! I'm not this guy. Oh God."_

_He had enough of that! He chugged the rest of his drink down in one gulp and just left Jackie standing there as he went inside the house. On the way to the living room he passed by Mrs. Forman who stopped him as he stormed through the kitchen. _

_"Oh, Steven, I saw what happened. Is your girlfriend okay?" she asked._

_He stopped short of the door and looked at her. "My girlfriend?!"_

_"Yeah, th-th-the bossy little mean one you're always hanging around with ... oh, uh, Jackie."_

"_She's not my girlfriend." He gritted through his teeth._

_Mrs. Forman looked at him incredulously. "Are you sure?" _

_"Yes, I'm sure. I don't like her. She's shallow and rich and mean and bossy. She's everything that I hate." Hell was he trying to convince Mrs. Forman or himself?_

_"But Steven, you hate everything."_

"_What's that supposed to mean" _

"_Well, it means that ... that maybe you like her cause ..." and she continued in a singong voice: "I kinda think you dooo."_

_"No! How could I like her? Because I don't like her! Because I can't like her! Mrs. Forman, if I like her ... shoot me."_

_Mrs. Forman turned to him immediately and made a gun with her fingers. "POW!"_

_Hyde sighed frustrated and didn't say anything. What was wrong with him? If he couldn't even convince Mrs. Forman that there was nothing going on between him and Jackie … he had to admit he was acting weird for someone who claimed to hate Jackie. Not only today but the last weeks he was always helping her out. Hell he went to jail for her and got into a lot of trouble with Red for it and he knew that he would get in trouble while her Daddy probably would have bribed her out of it. That's one of the reasons he should hate her. Rich cheerleaders like her shouldn't spent time with burn outs like him but then again … since when did he bent to social conventions? He was Steven Hyde and he wouldn't let 'the man' dictate his actions with popular beliefs and society regulations. He wasn't part of the system! He would just prove to himself and everyone else that there was nothing going on. One date wouldn't be so bad, right? It would be horrible and Jackie would finally give up on him and he could shut everyone up when he told them that he always knew there was nothing between him and Jackie!_

_He went back outside where Jackie and Fez sat at the picnic table in the driveway. Kelso was hanging out by the basketball hoop. Well … at least he would see their baffled faces. There always was a silver lining._

_"Jackie, get your car, we're going on a freaking date!"_

_Jackie looked up at him obviously shocked but she still smiled. Fez and Kelso on the other hand were visibly upset. Good. Those creeps could use a little reality check. Kelso should just leave her alone, she had forgiven him too often already and he still screwed it up. With sluts like Laurie. He couldn't see how that bitch was worth it and Fez … well he would never get Jackie and he should finally understand that. Fez look displeased at his proposition but Kelso looked downright shocked. For that alone the whole thing was worth it._

Jackie stood up and took a few steps forward. He was sure she would exclaim something girly and idiotic but she stilled for a moment and just said: "That's cool."

Was that girl using Zen on him? Huh, so the little grasshopper hadn't forgotten her lessons. He motioned for her to come with him and they exited toward the garage for her car.

* * *

Jackie couldn't help the smile as they sat in her car. They were on their first date, so far so good. To make Steven more comfortable with the situation she let him drive the Lincoln again. He had liked it on prom night … well he probably liked the backseat even more since he fooled around with Pam Macy there but she would ignore that fact. She had the car chemically cleaned after that night before her father could see the suspicious stains.

The last time she sat behind the wheel and was driving around aimlessly while chattering away at Steven until he told her to drive to Fatso Burger so they could grab something to eat and drive to Mount Hump. This was Point Place, there weren't many places with a scenery for dates.

She hoped he would enjoy it more this time around since he drove himself and she only made casual conversation like noting that the Forman's and the Pinciotti's little party war today was funny. They both chuckled about some of their friends' stunts today. Who knew you could make so much fuss about food and napkins.

"Hey, how about we grab something to eat at Fatso Burger?" she finally suggested. Even though there wasn't as much tension in the car as last time, they still couldn't drive around forever.

Steven looked positively surprised, he probably thought she wanted to go somewhere fancy and was relieved to avoid that particular fight. "Sure. We can get some Pop too."

"That's cool." She replied and had to hold her grin back. She knew she was playing with fire by reminding him of their Zen lessons and using Zen on the Master himself but he had always liked it when she kept her cool instead of bubbling away. This Steven didn't have time to get to know her better yet, so he didn't really know there was more to her than the shallow cheerleader. If she wanted tonight to end better than last time she had to help things along a little.

Jackie could feel that he was staring at her like he was trying to figure her out, but she stayed silent and looked out of her window. It was the only way to keep herself from grinning like an idiot. She couldn't exactly blame him; after all she had been running after him for weeks now. She never stopped pestering him and now she was silent and cool about everything. That would look suspicious to a normal person but to a guy who spun new conspiracy theories every day it must have been like a giant warning sign but she also hoped it would intrigue him.

Steven drove to Fatso Burger and stopped for a minute. "Ya wanna go inside or should I pick something up?"

"Let's just use the drive thru. We can eat at Mount Hump." She answered smiling at him.

He stared at her for a moment before shaking his head and drive through the drive thru. He ordered a burger with some fries and a Pop.

Jackie herself wanted water and some fries. She already had something to eat at the Forman's and she was a little too nervous to eat anyway. She was glad when they left the Clown behind them. She still hadn't forgotten the Clown head in her bed but Steven didn't know anything about that and he didn't need to now she was afraid of Clowns at all. She had learned to cope with it. When they drove to the pick up window she searched through her purse to get some money only to have Steven stop her.

"It's fine, I got it." He took their food and let her hold it while he paid himself.

That surprised her a little. It wasn't like Steven had never paid for her food before but on their original first date she had paid for everything and he just went along with it. She must have gotten on his nerves a lot with her chattering back then. At Mount Hump she had been more silent and he had been in a better mood. Well she took it as a good sign that he was already more comfortable around her and treated this like a real date by paying for her food.

"Thank you Steven." She said, placing their food on the dashboard but holding onto their drinks so nothing would spill.

He only shrugged, obviously thinking it wasn't a big deal and drove them up to Mount Hump. Nightfall was beginning to creep down the sky and soon it would be getting dark. He drove around until he found a good place. It wasn't hard since it was pretty empty, probably because of Veterans Day.

She smiled as she recognized the place. Steven parked at the exact same spot he did the last time. Very promising. She gave him his Pop when he reached for his food and she grabbed her own fries before they exited the car and sat on the back of it.

They ate in a companionable silence enjoying their food in the nice evening air. After they finished Steven was still sipping on his Pop while Jackie already finished her water. The salty fries always made her thirsty and even though she did all of this before she was even more nervous than the first time, maybe because she knew what was at stake. Back then it was all fun and games, now it was serious.

After a while she decided to proceed with things according to plan, at least to a certain amount.

"_This is the best date ever."_

_Steven looked at her doubtingly: "Jackie, we haven't talked in 30 minutes." _

_She couldn't help but smile at his doubting tone: "That's okay. Steven, you don't have to say anything. I understand you." Oh he wouldn't like that._

_Just like the last time he sounded a little annoyed as he answered: "Oh, you do, do you?"_

This is where she went down a different road. She had known that he wouldn't really think all those things about her being too pretty and he didn't deserve her, at least not at the time. Sometimes she really had the feeling that he felt unworthy of love in general, not that he would ever admit that. Feelings just weren't his thing. It was hardly surprising when you looked at his upbringing and role models. It's just what she had wished him to think, that he had just been too conflicted to react to her advances, she just didn't want him to be really this indifferent to her. Well all it had gotten her the last time was him pretending to cry and then blowing raspberries at her.

"Sure. I mean it's not like I know everything about you but I did realize that in my enthusiasm I had come on a little strongly and I **do** know that you enjoy silence more than endless talking about nothing." She finally said. It sounded reasonable enough … right?

"You came up with that all on your own? Took you only what? About a dozen rejections from me?"

Now **she** was getting a little annoyed. She wanted things to be different but she wouldn't become a push over! "You know what? If you can't even appreciate me trying we can just go home." Maybe they were doomed … that stupid Angel had been giving her false hope.

Even though it was a different argument he reacted just like last time and stopped her when she slid down the car. Maybe he really did want to spend time with her … in his own way.

"_Oh c'mon, I'm kidding! No, this is, this is alright. We can hang out here for awhile, ok? God..."_

_She gave up on her annoyance; it wouldn't do her any good in the long run and walked around the car to join him again. She couldn't help smiling when he said: _

"_Here, have some of my pop."_

_Jackie took the soda from him: "Sure." _

_Still smiling at him she scooted closer and took his arm to put it around her shoulders and nuzzled into him before taking a sip of his drink._

_Staring at his own arm for a second he surrendered with a simple: "Okay."_

She felt way too giddy as they sat there, as if it really was the first time she went out with him. Well … she was back in the body of a 16 year old. It may only have been two years, but they had been eventful. Now she was back at the beginning and she felt just as nervous, blushing when she glanced at him. Well she had been very inexperienced at the time. No wonder her body felt so unused to everything. Her only boyfriend had been Michael and she always had to tell him what to do, she always had to pick up his messes. After six month she finally gave into him but after that everything had always been about sex with him and it was always so rushed. She was still getting used to it when they broke up. It only got better much later probably because he got more experience with his stupid sluts and shortly after that he had left for California. Even after that she still had learned so much from Steven. Both in mind and body, it was surprising. Of course this Steven was also younger, but she knew that he already had plenty of girls: rocker chicks, cheerleaders and everything in between, even though most of them only for one night.

She shook off these thoughts and cuddled closer to Steven. It was getting darker, the sun was slowly going under and created a beautiful picture of blue, orange and red. It was also getting colder and she shivered a little.

"Are you cold?"

She shrugged. "Just a little. No biggie."

He nodded but after a moment he took his own jacket of and gave it to her wordlessly.

She took it from him and slipped it on. "That's so sweet of you Steven." He was only wearing a T-Shirt himself after all. She had nearly swooned the last time he did this. She always had to tell Michael to do these things. Steven acted like he didn't care but he was considered where it counted.

"Nah. Just don't want you to bitch at me later 'cause you caught a cold."

She just rolled her eyes. She hadn't missed the fact that his careless act used to ruin romantic moments. Instead of an answer she bundled up more into his jacket and sniffed the collar. It smelled so much like Steven, she immediately felt safe. She hadn't realized before how much she missed small things like his smell.

"Did you just sniff my jacket?" she heard an amused voice ask.

Blushing she refused to look at him and shook her head. "Of course not! Why would I do such a thing?"

"Whatever ya say Princess."

"Shut up and watch she sky." She mumbled embarrassed and only got a chuckle as answer.

They sat in silence again until it turned completely dark. Steven got up and put on the headlights of the car so they could see something and she sat down on the hood of the car while he did so. He put on the radio too and sat down next to her again after he finished.

She played with the sleeves of his jacket a little nervously, knowing that the big moment was just around the corner. Their kiss … would it make her feel like the last time they kissed? Or would it take her by surprise like the first time they had this date? She couldn't decide what was better but knew that this time she wouldn't lie about her feelings. She wouldn't throw all of them into his face either, she couldn't catch him off-guard like that. For now she just tried to make it happen again and when she heard Leo Sayer's 'When I need you' playing on the radio she knew it was time.

"_So...our first date is almost over."_

_"Yep."_

_"What do you think?" _

_Hyde considered it for a moment: "It was no worse than bowling." _

_She had to fight down the grin that wanted to come out at this familiar 'compliment' and gave him a confused look instead. _

"_No, I don't hate bowling." He continued as some kind of explanation._

_She nodded and they looked at each other. This was it, the moment she had been waiting for and she leaned in slowly to kiss him and to her relieve he leaned in too. They kissed, softly at first but soon enough it got more intense and she moved her hand to his cheek, stroking it lightly while their lips met again and again._

She was totally overwhelmed by their kiss. It was both familiar and new. It was the familiar taste and smell of her Steven but the feeling … this body of hers wasn't used to kissing Steven Hyde and it felt glorious. She let it go on a little longer than the last time because this time she wasn't afraid of her feelings, wasn't afraid of getting lost … because she already was.

When they finally pulled away from each other she stroked his cheek one more time before pulling it back too. They were staring at each other and she could feel the heat creep up her face. She should stop expecting that she would react like an adult towards him, her body was obviously that of a teenager and everything that would happen between them would overwhelm her like the first time. It really was a second chance but if she wanted to get it right this time she had to weigh her options carefully. She loved him but she couldn't spring that on him, he would just think that she was back to her stalking but she had to keep this going somehow.

She decided to keep it simple for now. "That was hot." She did say that back then after all, who cared if it was under different circumstances.

He stared at her for a moment longer before nodding. "Yep."

She swallowed nervously so far so good. "I guess … you wouldn't be opposed to doing that again?" she tried a spin on his own words back then, hoping it would move him somehow.

_A grin formed on his face: "I wouldn't be opposed to doing __**it**__."_

Jackie had to laugh at this. Some things never changed. She hit him on the arm in mock anger and said smiling: "Kiss me again before I change my mind you pig."

"Yes dear." Steven said smiling as well. This time he embraced her face with his hand and pulled her to him to kiss her again. The kiss deepened fast and she couldn't do more than close her eyes and surrender herself to him. His lips were a little rough but warm and inviting as they moved hotly against hers. She felt like she was floating and she grabbed his T-Shirt with both hands to ground herself a little but as his other arm wrapped around her hip and pulled her body closer to his, she was swapped away by the feelings he caused in her. Her body crushed against his as close as their positions would allow and their mouths worked harder against each other, their harsh breaths the only noises in the quiet of the night.

Jackie was so far gone she didn't even realize that Steven was moving until he had to let go of her lips. He was only moving to stand before the tiny brunette sitting on the hood so they were practically the same height and he could work at a better angle but she didn't know that. Instead of the protest she was trying to voice, there was only a tiny whimper that escaped her lips as she slowly opened her eyes again, staring directly at Steven as he took his glasses off.

"Shh Shh. I got you doll." He whispered as he stood between her legs and grabbed her face again, stroking her cheeks softly while he shushed her by capturing her lips in a searing kiss again before she even had the chance to think of the tender way he just spoke to her. Her eyes slid shut automatically and her hands wandered aimlessly over his body up to his shoulders, trying to get a grip.

His arms wandered down, roaming her sides and before they realized it, he had lowered her down on the hood, leaning over her, keeping them connected. She gasped when his warm body pressed down on hers. Their lips crashed into each other and his tongue slipped into her mouth without meeting any resistance, taking his fill of her taste. Moaning she buried her fingers in his hair, keeping him where he was.

The passion between them was palpable. They completely lost control and he couldn't help but grind his hips into her. Her legs wrapped around him on instinct, keeping him even closer to her own heat as she could feel him harden against her. He let out a moan and she suddenly realized what they were doing. Steven's erection was pressed against her center and she could feel it clearly, even through all their clothes. They were practically having sex on her car. What the hell was she thinking?! She couldn't sleep with him on their first date. What was wrong with her? The last time they had made out for months before she had been ready to have sex with him. She wasn't that kind of girl but she could clearly feel that what they were doing wasn't just making out, she really would let him do everything if she didn't get a grip right now.

It was hard to open her eyes but she managed it and weakly pulled at his hair to separate theirs lips. "Steven … Steven stop." She gasped, still feeling his warm hands roaming her sides.

He ripped away from her like she had slapped him, stumbling back a few steps, staring at her tiny form lying on the hood while he wiped his hand over his mouth.

"Fuck Jackie…" he groaned out.

For a few seconds Jackie lay there staring into the sky with glossy eyes, trying to slow down her rapid breathing. She had to keep a grip on the situation. They had made out on the hood of her Lincoln and were practically dry humping— until she pushed him away that is. How the hell did she get so carried away? They nearly had sex with their clothes on. How could she lose control so fast this time? It had been so familiar but still everything felt so new and absolutely breathtaking.

She braced herself on shaky arms to sit up again and looked at Steven who stood a few feet away from her, running a hand through his hair and obviously upset. Oh God she ruined it. He was a guy so of course he reacted when a girl rubbed herself against him like a slut. He knew everything about her and Michael, because her ex boyfriend liked to talk about his sex life and now she was throwing herself at him on their first date, after all he didn't know they actually had history … he just knew she followed him around the last weeks and now … God she acted like a such a whore and then she had the audacity to stop it. As if she was just stringing him along for the heck of it. What must he think of her?

Tears gathered in her eyes and she slipped from the hood burying her face in her hands. She had ruined it. Her last chance and she ruined it. This wasn't a dream, she was sure it was real now; it wouldn't hurt so much if it was just a dream. She couldn't believe she messed everything up already. "I'm sorry." She sobbed.

"What? What are **you** sorry for? Jackie … are you crying? Hey … come on don't cry man." He said coming towards her again.

"I … I tell you to kiss me and then I throw myself at you even though I know how much … how much I annoyed you the last weeks. On our first date … out … out in the open … I get you all hot and bothered and then I push you away … God you must think I'm such a slut. Worse … you must think I'm such a tease." She cried, her voice muffled by her hands.

"What the hell! No!" he grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her face but she just cringed at his loud tone and faced away from him. "Hey … I don't think you're a slut Jackie." He said in a much calmer tone now. "It was me man. I know you're not the kind of girl who would do it on the first date … It was me okay?! Man … I lost control and nearly took you on the hood of you car."

He took her face into his hands, careful but firm and forced her to look at him. "Shit, stop crying please. If anything we both got carried away. Like you said before … it was hot." He tried to make her smile but her lips just quivered, not convinced at all that she didn't just ruin everything. He couldn't possibly grasp the real extent of her panic, he just thought she was shocked by his behavior and her own this evening, since she didn't have that much experience. He didn't believe half the stories that Kelso told him.

"But … but I could feel how turned on you were and I panicked like a child … how can you say that's not teasing? I know that you're aware of the fact that I'm not a virgin anymore but I act so prudish." she whispered dejected. He didn't even know half of it, after all the things they did together this seemed so harmless, but she had panicked so much at the thought that sleeping with him too early would only make him leave her. This Steven wasn't in love with her yet so what would stop him from leaving her, if he already got sex out of her on the first date. That was his usual procedure after all.

"Come on Jackie. I nearly banged you with our clothes still on, out in the open on our first date. You had a right to tell me 'No', I would never force myself on a chick. I know you didn't stop me to be a tease or to string my along. When I went out with you tonight I definitely didn't expect you to have sex with me. Don't get me wrong I'm up for it. You're hot but … I also know you're classy. We won't be doing it today and we definitely won't be doing it here. I'm not angry about it, I just needed a minute to calm down. Stop worrying about it man." He shrugged helplessly. Compliments and reassuring people weren't really his turf but Jackie always seemed to bring that out in him.

Jackie finally got a hold of herself and stopped crying. Leaning her face slightly into his han she sighed. "God I'm such a mess. I'm sorry. Here we are again. I break down and you have to pick up the pieces. What a turn on." Bitterness was becoming a very good friend again.

"Hey, we will do it some other time. Even though I would enjoy some making out sessions like this in the meantime." He smirked.

"You forget something Steven. For that you would have to see me again." She reminded him a little snarky. Lord why was she talking like this? Was she trying to scare him off?! She should be sucking up to him right now, instead she acted like an insecure bitch.

He looked at her for a moment, totally silent, before he shrugged. "That's cool. We can do that."

Perplexed she opened her mouth but nothing came out. Kicking herself mentally she asked incredulously: "You would date me? Not just for sex?"

He shrugged again. "Why the hell not? I'm not an animal Jackie. Today was pretty cool, we might as well try again."

"But … but the others will tease you about it and … and everyone at school will talk." God shut your trap girl. What the hell was she doing? But … she had to make sure they were on the same page this time.

"Whatever. They'll get over it and why would I care about a bunch of gossipers at school? Screw them we'll just do what we want." He said, sounding offended by the very idea that he would let others dictate his actions.

"Oh … Steven!" she exclaimed and jumped him for a hug, slinging her arms around his back and pressing her face against his chest. She was so happy she felt like she could burst. They had a chance. It would take some work but at least they would have a chance!

He patted her on the back uncomfortably before pushing her away lightly. Their little talk hadn't done much to calm him down and if she pressed herself like that to him he wouldn't be able to control himself much longer. "There, got to keep a little distance right now."

She looked down without thinking about it and blushed when she saw the bulge in his jeans. "Right … sorry." She mumbled embarrassed even though it was kind of flattering that he reacted to her like this.

"It's cool but maybe I should take you home now." He said steering her to the passenger side of the car and opening the door for her.

"Yes … it's getting late." She agreed, after all she had a lot to plan and to think about. It would be weird at first, dating him again. She couldn't just jump into old habits and it would be awkward finding out what he would allow in front of others. At least he didn't tell her it had to be a secret when she told him the others wouldn't understand. Shaking her head she got into the car and soon Steven was pulling down the road.

After a while she wanted to tell him that he was driving the wrong way, her apartment was in the opposite direction but she held her tongue as she realized that 'home' was the Burkhart mansion again. With her parents in it … even though this was the time where they started to vanish for even longer periods than before so she probably wouldn't have to deal with them too often. She also noticed that Steven would have to walk as soon as he dropped her off, seeing as this was her car. This was the time where he lived with Bud, before that stupid idiot bailed on him again. He didn't even know Bud was only his stepfather and it wasn't really something she could just tell him.

"You could drive by Bud's first. I can drive myself home from there." She finally offered.

"That's cool. I can walk. Bud doesn't care if I come home late."

Right … Bud only started to put his feet down after Christmas. So for now Steven was still living with a parent who let him do what he wanted. Well maybe it would make things a little easier when it came to dating him until it would blow up in his face that is.

She just nodded and the rest of the car ride was quiet. When they reached her house Steven got out with her and gave her back the keys. He even walked her to the door.

"Thank you Steven. It was a lovely and … stimulating evening." She smiled coyly before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek but when she was pulling away he stopped her and leaned in to give her a short kiss on the lips.

"Yeah it was … interesting." He kissed her again before finally pulling back. "I'll be at Forman's tomorrow", he informed her while he put his glasses back on "gotta see who won the party fight."

Jackie smiled. She knew this was his way of telling her he would like to see her again tomorrow. "I'll see you there. Goodnight Steven."

"'Night." He waved and walked down her driveway.

She looked after him for a long time until she got inside and walked up to her room. It was so weird standing there in front of her old bed with all of her stuffed animals around her. This place hadn't felt like home for a long time, so she wasn't surprised that it didn't now. She could still remember where everything was so she changed into her pajamas and got into bed. She would need her sleep, she had some planning to do in the next days. Maybe she could even secure her financial situation a little bit, seeing as her father wasn't in prison yet. She snuggled into her covers and hoped that when she woke up tomorrow, it wouldn't turn out to be just a dream.

* * *

Thank you for the Fav and the Follows since Chapter one and a special thanks to GatsbyParty and the nice annoymous who posted a comment.

Annoymous: Thank you! I'll try to update as fast as I can!

GatsbyParty: Thank you very much. I hope you liked this new chapter too.


	3. Money, Money, Money

**Back to the 70s**

_**Pairings: **__Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde (main), Donna Pinciotti/Erik Forman, Fez/Nina Bartell, Michael Kelso/Brooke Rockwell_

_**Rating:**__ M / X / NC-17 for future chapters for swearing, violence, blood and sexual content._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own 'That '70s Show' or any of its characters. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED!_

_**A/N:**__ Here's the third chapter. No episode rewrite or quotes this time. In fact there isn't much conversation at all. This is more explaining than anything else and Jackie's parents became quite the villains even though they aren't even present in this chapter. xD"_

_Notes and comment responses are at the end of the story. :)_

_Please leave a comment; even if it is criticism, I'm striving to get better after all. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Money, Money, Money**

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**November 12, 1977**

**Location:**

**Burkhart Mansion**

She woke up early the next morning in her old bedroom. No dream then. It was so weird to wake up here after all this time. Everything looked just the same. All the pink and purple around her. She saw the stuffed animals, the expensive furniture, toys and clothes that her parents bought her to make up for the fact that they were never there. It wasn't more than a happy front, only there to hide all the flaws of her family.

Her father, the successful lawyer who also dabbled into politics once in a while and her mother the beautiful real estate broker … what a bunch of crap! Sure her father made a lot of money but he was a thief and a briber. He was only at home if he had a political agenda. He had only been there long enough to complain somehow. It didn't happen here yet but one of the times he was home, he had only been there long enough to notice that she still dated Michael and to cut her off before he left again. It would be interesting to see if the same thing happened with Steven, not that she really cared. She knew from the police investigations that he had embezzled money for years before they caught him. Actually he had been doing it in this time already. Which reminded her of something else she had found out through the police: he stole her trust fund!

She always knew she had a trust fund in her name and that she would get the money when she turned 21. Through the police she found out that her father had disbanded the trust fund the summer when she was 16, so he had already done it here too. It took many interrogations but her father finally confessed that he had taken it to have some legal money at the side, if he ever had to flee from the law. He put it in a safe. Not the one in his private study where all his documents and papers were, but one he had hidden in their basement behind the firewood. Ironically he had used her birthday as security code. What a joke. To use her birthday to seal away the money that was supposed to be hers. The police looked into it but when they got there all the money was already gone.

The police and the court assumed that her father or one of his partners took it and were lying about it, but over the years Jackie had the sneaking suspicion that her mother found out about it and had taken it for herself. Her father never checked the money after he had hidden it and she couldn't believe that he would tell his partners … she would have to look into that today.

Her mother … the economy wasn't too well and even her mother's business had been affected by it. It wasn't so easy to find new buyers for houses anymore but of course she had a rich husband so she didn't really care. She sold a few houses a year to keep up her good reputation and spent the rest partying in warmer climates with young beach boys. Always cheating … not that her father was any better, she didn't want to know how many women he had with him on his various 'business trips'.

What great role models they were. Her father was always absent and when he was there he had nothing better to do than to criticize his own daughter even when he is steeling her money behind her back. Her mother was always traveling and when she was there she only showed her how to be shallow and vain and as soon as things got uncomfortable she abandoned her whole family and probably took her daughters money with her while Jackie had to keep up the house and the car with the help of a lawyers.

Maybe this was why she had always been so insecure in her relationships and wanted to secure them by marriage. Even though they obviously weren't happy together, her parents **stayed** together because they married and because of money. No wonder she thought to be rich and married was the only thing that counted. Of course she also had the childish hope that she would be so much better at it than her parents, because she would marry for **love**. In reality her fears have only ever cornered the men in her life, especially Steven. She wouldn't make the same mistakes twice, she had already said that before Chicago but then the job offer threw her off but … he did decide to propose right? Before he saw a naked Michael, that is.

Oh it had been so horrible, she had just asked Michael to keep her company because she lonely and heartbroken and her ex obviously thought she wanted him to do that with sex. Typical. He meant well but it ruined everything. But Steven came because the decided he wanted a future with her, no matter what he did in Las Vegas after that, so maybe there was hope for that in their future. This time she wouldn't hold her breath for it though. If she could have Steven in her life it would be enough, a ring on her finger didn't mean that people loved each other, just look at her parents or Stevens. Marriage or not at least he would be there for her, he had always been better at loving her and taking care of than her parents, even if he didn't like to show it.

Coming back to the present she wondered if was alone with the staff. If she remembered correctly her father was on a short business trip again and her mother was at a beauty spa for the weekend. The staff wouldn't bother her so she would have time to snoop around a little. She wouldn't be able to help her father anymore, he already was a criminal and there wasn't anything she could say that would stop her mother from being a heartless bitch but she would stop them from ruining her prospects as much as they did the last time. She wouldn't be taken by surprise this time!

A look at her alarm told her it was only 8 o'clock in the morning and it was a Saturday, therefore no school. She got up anyway to shower and brush her teeth. When she came back to her room she was only clad in a towel. Stepping into her closet she had to laugh. There were already some more grown up clothes that were fairly new in this time but then there were still things in it that she had thrown out months ago. Of course in this time they were still there. Oh … all her sweaters with rainbows and unicorns on it and other attires with pretty childish motives. They were like a reminder of all the dreams she once had, when she thought her life would be perfect like that of a princess. It took years for her to understand that even the life of a princess wasn't perfect and hers definitely wasn't.

It wouldn't do to dwell on it though. She would just do today what had taken her months before and throw everything out that she wouldn't use anymore. She would start with her 'Michael Box' that she could see on the floor under her clothes. She remembered all too well how she got rid of it that summer after her and Steven hooked up. Donna had been with her back then but she wouldn't need her this time. Michael was a friend and he would always be but there was no chance she would make the same mistakes again, she couldn't let him meddle in her and Steven's love life this time. It would just create too much insecurity again. She guessed that was the danger in dating inside a small group of friends.

Well first things first! She pulled on underwear and decided on a dark green wool pullover with three quarter length sleeves and tight crimson pants. She topped it off with brown high boots, as they gave her tiny frame a little boost. She styled her hair to fall down her shoulders in loose waves and put on some light make up. After that she already felt a little bit better, tending to her looks had been the only thing her mother really taught her and with time it served as some kind of stress relief, she could always think clearer after a nice primp.

Going back to her closet she pulled out the 'Michael Box' and slid the ledge off. There was still space in it so she used it to put all the clothes in it she wouldn't wear anymore. She had started to throw them out with 16 but now with an 18 year old mind she was even more eager to get rid of them. They seemed to mock her with their innocence and dreamy vibe. Okay now she just sounded bitter …

When she was finished she walked around the room and ripped some of her posters off and packed them into the box too. She couldn't bear to throw her stuffed animals out, but she did put them inside her closet instead of having them all on her bed. After she was finished with that she turned back, closed the box again and took it outside to the trashcan. It felt kind of cathartic to get rid of this stuff. It was time for some changes and this time around she wouldn't be too scared to make them.

Back inside she walked into the kitchen where one of their maids greeted her and tried to fix her breakfast but she declined. "Gracias Rosa. I will just have an apple." She said taking one of the red apples and a glass of orange juice with her as she walked back into her room.

"Muy bien senorita Burkhart." The maid agreed and went back to her work.

After she finished her little breakfast she walked stealthily into her fathers study. She didn't believe the maids would think too much about it but she just wanted to make sure that no one would ask uncomfortable questions. Once inside she began searching through the drawers and files. It took her about an hour but she finally found pretty good evidence. There were illegal business transactions documented. Bank statements and money that wandered to people that shouldn't have it. There even was her father's signature on a document that said her trust fund had been paid off early with her 16th birthday. She was surprised how much all of this hurt her, she already knew it but seeing it before her like that, black on white, it still felt like a punch in the stomach.

She also found some notes and even though they were sparse she could apprehend from them that her mother new about the hidden money from the trust fund. She probably didn't know anything else about her husband's bribery and embezzlements but he told her about the hidden money. Now she was sure that none of his partners knew about it and that her mother must have taken it when her father went to jail. How could they do this? Her father taking her money in the first place and her mother actually using it … and then she had the guts to come back and act like she never wanted to leave Jackie but she had been so afraid. Bullshit! She probably was running low on money and Bob was just her next victim. Well not this time.

She put all the papers back where they had been. She had to think about her course of action when it came to them for a while. Her father had obviously already started his criminal acts and she definitely wouldn't hide this stuff better for him. Jack Burkhart deserved what would come his way for this.

She took off the big painting on the wall and opened the safe behind it. This one had a more complicated combination than a birthday, but she knew it from the investigations and trials. When she opened it there were many papers in it and a lot of money. She didn't know where that came from but it wasn't her trust fund money, that was in the other safe, so this was probably some illegal obtained money and she didn't want to touch it. Instead she went through the papers. One folder fell down while she was going through them and as she picked it up more papers slipped out of it. Looking at them she gasped.

Those transactions … she knew that times were bad but this stated that the local auto parts plant could have been supported with money from the state. Instead the money was used for bribery and they put all the blame on the bad economy. She couldn't believe it! Her father had part in Mr. Forman losing his job! Not to mention all the other people who had been working there. How could he do this?

Looking through them more closely she also found transactions that favored the new price mart opening in Point Place. So her father had also part in Mr. Pinciotti losing his business as he couldn't keep up with their prices! It didn't matter that Mr. Forman got a new job their, he wouldn't have needed it in the first place if the money had been used to save the auto parts plant and 'Bargain Bobs' would still be there without a price mart. The Pinciotti's and the Forman's had always been more of a family to her than her own parents … and her father nearly ruined both of them! And to think that her mother had the audacity to seduce Bob and always make Kitty feel inferior!

God she was so angry her hands were shaking. She put those papers away too and closed the safe again but as she put the painting back on the wall she resented herself for it. Her father must have destroyed these documents in time because the police never seem to have found them as these topics never came up in her father's trial. That wasn't fair. He and his partners had nearly destroyed so many lives, and those were only the people she knew about … maybe she had to do something about this sooner … but could she tip off the police against her own parents?

Angry with her parents but also with herself she left the study and walked back into her room. That was it! She couldn't give the stolen money back and she couldn't safe all those jobs but she would at least make sure her parents wouldn't profit from **her** money to bribe other people or to party in foreign countries while others struggled to feed their families.

She found her grandfather's old briefcase under her bed. It had a combination lock and she had used it for all the pictures and papers she had gathered since she was a little girl to plan the perfect wedding. When she thought about the fact that marriage had once been the most important thing to her … it seems so insignificant compared to what she just found out. She put all those things in her waste bin, she wouldn't need them now and even if she ever got married she wouldn't need all that fuss anymore. She wasn't the same person anymore and she definitely wasn't the child who dreamed about all of these things anymore. Too many things had happened.

She changed the combination of the lock into Steven's birthday, it was easy for her to remember but no one would suspect it and she would need the security. Taking the briefcase with her she walked down to the basement, making sure no one saw her. Once there she began to clear away the big pile of firewood. It took her a while, who would have known that wood was so heavy? Finally she saw it– a small safe that was built into the wall. She put in the combination and opened the safe, praying that mother hadn't taken the money even earlier than she thought. After all it had only been her own theory that her mother took it when she ran away to Mexico after her father went to jail.

She was in luck, it was still there. Right before her was her trust fund money, in neatly stacked bundles of bank notes. It seemed to be all 20 dollar bills. She picked one bundle up and gasped. The band around it said she held 1.000 dollars in her hands. She pulled the others out too, counting them while she put them into the briefcase. Twenty … there were twenty bundles. That means she had 20.000 dollars in her briefcase! She quickly closed it and put the lock on. Her trust fund had been worth twenty thousand dollars when it was closed early on her 16th birthday? That meant she would have gotten over 26.000 dollars when she turned 21 if her parents hadn't stolen it. Swallowing hard she closed the safe and stacked the wood in front of it again.

After she was finished she took the briefcase and walked up again. It felt weird walking around with so much money. She would have to use it wisely. It was hers and probably the only money in the house that her parents had set aside that had been legally earned and that wasn't tainted or stolen. She didn't know what would happen, if her father's trials would be at the same time as before but with this money she could pay Bob rent if she had to stay with the Pinciotti's again and she could help Red with his muffle shop. She could help her friends where they needed it and she could support Steven, not that she thought he would let her but … well … whatever.

Also she would tell the lawyer to sell the house when her mother ran off to Mexico. She had left Jackie in charge which had been the reason she had been able to hold the house and the car. Of course the lawyer had to cross sign everything because she hadn't been 18 yet but she would get him to sell the house so she wouldn't have to pay for the upholding and the staff anymore. Maybe it would stop Pam from ever coming back. Well she would definitely have to party without her trust fund money!

But it was redundant thinking about that now, her father wasn't in jail yet and her mother hadn't abandoned her yet. For now she had to take the briefcase full of money to a safe place. Maybe she could hide it at the Forman's'. Mrs. Forman wouldn't think any of it if she asked her if she could store some old documents in their attic and no one would look at it twice. She had to go there anyway to see Steven. Or she could ask Donna if she could place it in their attic. She would probably do it and Jackie could see if her friend was okay. After all she learned yesterday that her father's business was closing. Of course there was a big chance that Donna was at Eric's … she would play it by ear but first she had so make another stop.

Grabbing her purse she got into her car and put the briefcase under the passenger seat. Since today seemed to be all about money and horrible discoveries she drove to the bank. She wouldn't put the money there of course, instead she would clean out her bank account and close it. She would hide that money in her room so she could use it. It would have to do until she found a job because she definitely wouldn't take her father's credit card anymore and her allowance would just go back to her father's bank account when it couldn't be transferred to her account because it was closed. It's not like her father would really notice it. She just couldn't take money from him anymore but she was pragmatic enough to use what was already there. It was too late to change that but in the future she wouldn't take it anymore. She also wouldn't open the stupid presents her mother sent her— all those expensive clothes and jewelry, just to make up for the fact that she wasn't there enough for her daughter.

She knew what it was to work for a living now and at least at this time she only had to work for clothes or to go out here and there since she still had a house to live in for now and had no living expanses to pay. She would just have to find a job she could do next to school and cheerleading, but nothing with cheese this time. It was probably better for everyone if Todd never had the chance to fall in love with her, even if she wouldn't be stupid enough to let him kiss her again but she knew how Steven reacted when he thought she was interested in someone else. He would react much worse than Michael did, after all he slept with a nurse after he saw her with Michael, she didn't want to know what he would do if he ever saw someone like Todd kissing her.

At the bank she took the briefcase with her inside, she was too afraid to leave it in the car even if there was no way anyone could know what exactly she had in her car. But she couldn't risk it, what if today her car was stolen and with it all her money? No she rather took it with her inside. She went to the bank counter and showed the lady her bank card and her identification.

"I want to withdraw all the money on my account and I want to close it down." She wouldn't risk putting money into this bank until the stuff with her father happened again. On the one hand because she didn't want the police to sniff at her money just because her father used the same bank as her and because he transferred her allowance there and on the other hand because she was pretty sure that one of her fathers partners in crime was working here. As soon as she found a job she would have to open a new account of course, but she would do that at a different bank, even if she had to drive farther for it.

"I'm sorry to hear that Miss Burkhart. I hope you were not dissatisfied with our service? You and your parents as such good costumers of our bank." The blond lady before her said in a very fake tone, not that she really cared. That was the one good thing of having a father who was in the cahoots with one of the bankers here. No one asked too many questions, normally they would probably make her fill out a lot of forms because she was only 16 but no one wanted to question the Burkharts, even if it was only the daughter.

"No, of course not." She said with a smile that was just as fake as the blonde ones. "I just always use my father's credit card anyway so there isn't really a need for me to have my own bank account right now."

The blond— Mrs. Hill, she read now on the nametag –nodded and excused herself to go in the back and get her money and the one document she would have to sign for closing the account. When she came back she gave Jackie the paper and a pen and she quickly signed at the necessary places. Then Mrs. Hill began to count until they reached a final amount: "5.000 dollars Miss Burkhart. Be careful with that on the streets." With those words she packed the money in an envelope and handed it over.

"I will. Thank you very much." She said and quickly took the envelope and her briefcase and left. Even though her family was rich she was a little surprised at the amount of money she had in her account but then again … what she told that woman hadn't been a lie. She was always using her father's credit card so her monthly allowance had a lot of time to pile up. Thinking about that she took out the credit card her father had given her and bent it until it broke. She didn't want to use it anymore and now it was useless.

Back in the car she had to take a minute to calm down. She was sitting in a car with 25.000 dollars. For a moment she just wanted to run away and leave everything behind…

She wouldn't have to see her father in jail and her mother always running of to tropical islands. But that would also mean leaving her friends behind … and Steven. No. She couldn't do that. No money in the world was worth that. She would pick love over money everyday and this second chance wasn't given to her so she could run away from her problems.

She put the envelope into her purse next to her broken card, it would feel weird running around with all that money all day but she was only going to the Forman's, it would be okay. Starting the car again she put on the radio to put all the thoughts about money aside but that brought on thoughts about Steven. How would he behave today? He had been so nice to her after her little breakdown yesterday, but then he always came to her aid when she was hurting, even if he didn't admit it. Would he even acknowledge what happened between them in front of the others or would he play it down? Maybe she should keep a friendly distance and watch him to get some clues on how to behave. She couldn't act all lovey dovey or she would scare him off, that much was clear, but she didn't want to be too distant either, or it may discourage Steven.

God … money or relationships, they both were awfully complicated.

She parked and decided to try Donna's house first. She got her things and knocked on the door. Mrs. Pinciotti opened the door and smiled at her. "Oh hello Jackie."

"Hello Mrs. Pinciotti. Is Donna at home?" It was so weird seeing Midge Pinciotti back in this house. Before she left Bob for a career in California. Really weird …

"Oh I'm sorry. She isn't here but I'm sure you'll find her at Eric's house."

"Thank you Mrs. Pinciotti. Have a nice day."

"Yes, you too Jackie."

She walked over next door. Now normally she would just walk right into the basement but she would take care of her briefcase first so she knocked on the front door. Thankfully Mrs. Forman opened.

"Hello! Jackie dear, come in come in. I just made a bunch of cookies, do you want some?" Mrs. Forman was in top form again. She was always so motherly and kind.

"Maybe later Mrs. Forman … but I'd like to ask you for a favor."

"Of course honey. What can I do for you? Do you need some cooking lessons?"

Jackie had to smile. "Another time perhaps. I brought this briefcase with me, it was my grandfathers and always had a nostalgic meaning for me so I put some mementos in it. Important for me but the maids are always sniffing around when they clean my room and I'd hoped … well … maybe I could put it in your attic so I know it's safe?"

"Oh sure. Just put it anywhere, nothing will happen to it here. Red and the children only go up there when I force them. It's so nice that you kept your grandfather's briefcase."

"Thank you Mrs. Forman. I really appreciate it! I'll put it away right now." she was really relieved that this was resolved and walked up the stairs.

"It's no problem Jackie. I'll leave the cookies here in the kitchen, in case you or the others want some later."

"Sounds lovely Mrs. Forman. Thanks again." She was so grateful for this. She walked up to the attic and rummaged around for a bit. She finally put the briefcase deep inside the attic behind a lot of boxes and put some of Mrs. Forman's old clothes over it. She looked at it for a minute before taking another box and this time she didn't put it around the briefcase but placed it on it. Finally satisfied she clutched her purse to herself and walked down the stairs again.

She wouldn't be fully relieved before she had hidden the money inside her purse in her room at home though. It was a little stressing, this constant awareness of how much cash you walked around with, but at least her trust fund money was hidden safely now and the rest was safe in her purse, after all she had it with her and she would hide it later. One problem down, it was time to face the other one:

Steven Hyde.

If she walked down those steps to the basement she would have to face him and she still had no idea how to act around him now but she couldn't stall any longer. She was pretty sure that the others had been here since morning and he probably took some ribbing already for asking her out in front of everyone anyway, there was no way to tell in which mood he would be and how he would act towards her, but one way or another, she would try to make the most of it. There wasn't anything else that she could do. With that thought she walked down the stairs to the basement.

* * *

To say that Hyde's day hadn't paid off as well as Jackie's would be an understatement.

His little room in Bud's apartment had been a store room before but than again his room in Forman's basement hadn't been much bigger and it's not like he really cared. As long as it was dry and warm he was pretty much content. As predicted Bud had already been gone to work at the bar when Hyde came back, not even noticing how late he came in and when he got out of the house this morning to go over to the Forman's, Bud had been fast asleep. It was a little like living alone, only better. There were no rules and he didn't have to pay any rent. Not that the Forman's ever wanted him to pay rent, he just did it because it was the right thing. He didn't pay Bud any rent though, mainly because with him he didn't have the feeling that he owed him anything, it was pretty much the other way around. Bud practically owed him a childhood so for now he would take what he could get from the situation and enjoy it.

A pretty laid-back life, so to speak.

The date with Jackie didn't quite fit in this laid-back scenario. He definitely hadn't planned it with her chasing him around all the time but he couldn't bring himself to regret it either. First it had been weird, he had been out with Jackie before of course— hell he took her to the prom although he promised himself that he wouldn't go to this stupid charade! There had been other times when he spent time alone with her, but this was different. It was a date and they both knew it, there was no way he could talk himself out of this fact. More important: he had asked her. She wasn't even pestering him about it at the time, it had been his decision and his alone, for he wanted to prove something.

What he hadn't anticipated was that he would actually enjoy himself. Meaning he had fun on a date with Jackie. If somebody would have told him this two days ago he would have laughed in their face. He knew he could have an okay time with Jackie, they had fun before when he taught her to be Zen or when they would burn someone together but that was it. Everything else about her just seemed annoying. She was a spoiled, rich and shallow cheerleader, so obviously it had been a no brainer that dating Jackie would be a disaster.

Only that it wasn't.

She let him drive her father's Lincoln again and no matter how much he detested her father for being a rich prick, that car was a sweet ride. He had been half afraid that she would want to go to some fancy French restaurant. Actually he had a very degrading answer prepared for that one, declaring their date to be over before it really began, but she just wanted to go to Fatso Burger and she didn't even demand that he paid for it. Instead she nearly paid for everything. It reminded him of the time she paid for their food and bought him new boots and he decided to pay this time. He just bought her some water and fries, even so she was delighted. To be fair it shouldn't really surprise him, he did the math on what Jackie had spent in her relationship with Kelso, the guy obviously didn't reciprocate accordingly. No wonder the girl was surprised when she didn't have to pay for once.

Surprisingly she didn't even plan something girly and extravagant for them to do, instead they just went to Mound Hump. They just sat there and relaxed, with a little banter here and there … it had been kinda cool. He knew she had to be trying hard to please him when she didn't just blab his ears off. She went out of her way to be nice to him but she also seemed to enjoy herself. It made him think that perhaps she wasn't just on the rebound from Kelso as he had thought all the time she was stalking him, but instead genuinely liked him.

Well and next thing he knew they were kissing and it was … hot to say the least. He still couldn't explain how things had gotten out of hand so quickly. He just knew that her taste and smell overwhelmed his senses and he wanted more and more. That never happened before from just a kiss. Not with Pam Macey, Kat Peterson or any other girl from the cheerleading squad or school he had been with before. Not even with his first girlfriend Esther or with Christie who had been his first, and they both would have fitted Hyde's lifestyle and beliefs much more than Jackie.

He just couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Jackie made him lose control so much. He was always in control, he was aloof … but yesterday he had been turned on beyond belief. One minute they were kissing and the next he had her underneath him on the hood of her car. Fuck! What did he say to Chip? Jackie was so young and she only had one boyfriend before? But still there he had been, jumping all over her like he was Kelso or Fez. He didn't think he would ever say this but he was thankful that Jackie stopped him before they could do more.

Damn he hated it … but he had panicked when she freaked out on him and cried. For a minute he thought that he had somehow forced himself on her, only to find out that she thought **she** had been coming on too strong and that he was angry with her for stopping him. As if she didn't have the right to say no to him or something. Sometimes he had to wonder how much Kelso pestered Jackie about sex. Not that he would ever force himself on her, Kelso was a good guy, but if he always talked about it and with all his cheating … maybe it did make Jackie think that refusing sex would automatically make guys leave her.

Whatever it was he was glad that she spoke her mind, he didn't like the thought of making her uncomfortable. Her reaction also clearly showed that she had been just as overwhelmed as he had been. After all she had been just as shocked about acting like that as he had been, something she apparently wasn't used to. It made him feel a bit better that he made her lose control too. At least he wasn't the only one. Who would have thought that the both of them would be so explosive together? Not him certainly. Maybe that's why they were so swapped away yesterday? Because they didn't expect it to be so good? Okay now he just sounded like a girl … worse … he sounded like Forman.

It didn't matter. It happened and except for the little drama at the end it had been hot. Even before making out with Jackie the evening had been nice and … well … with the making out it had been just great. So he still stood by his decision to try and date her. He hadn't been sure if he would still feel that way when the hormones had time to cool down but he did. He had always done what he wanted no matter what other people thought, so there was no reason not to try it if he wanted it. And damn if he didn't want it, more importantly he wanted her and not even just for sex. Hanging out with her had been cool and with any luck it would keep being like that. If he could get some more kissing and touching out of it— even better. It had been really good … but it wasn't even his main goal with her. God he sounded like such a wimp…

He was glad when he arrived at Forman's house, at least it stopped him from thinking too much about yesterday. He went in through the kitchen only to be greeted by Mrs. Forman.

"Steven honey there you are. Here I have some waffles left over from breakfast, why don't you have some while you tell me about the date with your little girlfriend? Was it nice?"

"She isn't my gir— oh forget it … everything was cool, I'll take the waffles down to the basement. Thanks Mrs. Forman." He said grabbing the plate of waffles. He was happy about the food. Mrs. Forman was a great cook, but he wouldn't let her interrogate him about Jackie. What was he supposed to say? 'Oh it was great. I nearly humped her into her car. Yeah … I don't think so.'

"Oh fine, fine. But I told you that you liked her!" she said with her signature laugh.

"Sure." He mumbled and fled down to the basement. When he came down Forman, Donna and Kelso were already sitting on the couch and Fez sat in the lawn chair. They were all staring at him as he sat down but he refused to acknowledge it as he took a bite out of his waffles.

"Well look who finally decided to show up. The girlfriend thief!" Kelso exclaimed.

"Yes! How could you run of with my Goddess? She's supposed to give Fez some love now that she's single."

"Ye— what the hell Fez! No! I should be doing it with Jackie! I mean … I'm good looking … I should get all the sex! Not any of you! Hyde how could you do this? You're supposed to be my friend!"

"Damn it Kelso! She isn't your girlfriend anymore, she dumped your cheating ass and Fez … what the hell are you talking about? She would never date you." Hyde said rolling his eyes behind his aviators. Sometimes his friends were just ridiculous.

"She would! She just doesn't know it yet."

"Fez she's always rejecting you. I really think you and Kelso should just leave her be. She obviously isn't interested in you guys." Donna pitched in now, trying to reasonable. The thought that Hyde had taken Jackie on a date was weird for her too, but there was no doubt that Jackie had been after him for quite some time so the other guys really should stop pestering her.

"Oh yes! She is all over this mocha hotness of a body! After all she thinks I'm the best kisser." Fez stated proudly, making Kelso pout at this jab at his kissing skills.

"Not anymore." Hyde smirked. After the reactions and sounds he got out of her yesterday he was certain she enjoyed kissing him **very** much.

"Oh you son of a bitch! That's it I'm outta here! Good day!"

"But Fez…"

"I said good day!" with that Fez was out of the door. Good. One problem down.

"Hyde … man you kissed the devil? Am I the only one here who didn't fall in her evil clutches?" Forman asked in a distressed tone, only to have Donna elbow him in the side.

"It could be worse Forman. I could have made out with Laurie." Hyde grinned, slowly he was starting to have fun with this, watching Forman's face screw up in disgust was nearly worth enduring Kelso's stupid comments. Normally he wouldn't go after a friend's girl, but Jackie hadn't been Kelso's girl for a while now and he had more than one chance, she definitely didn't owe him another one and he didn't either.

"There you go again! Running after another one of my girlfriends." Kelso shouted and stood up agitated.

"Kelso. Laurie isn't your girlfriend. She used you and like an idiot you fell for it. Now you have to live with the consequences: Jackie moved on." The redhead said, getting a little annoyed with the boy's antics.

"Could we please stop talking about my sisters endless escapades of nightly visitors? Thank you very much."

"Suddenly me having a date with Jackie doesn't sound so bad anymore, huh?" Hyde jabbed and Forman grudgingly agreed.

Kelso sank down in the lawn chair Fez had vacated. "It's not fair. What was I supposed to do?" he whined.

"Well for starters you could have not slept with Pam or Laurie."

"Now be serious Eric." Kelso said dismissively. The guy never really learned, did he?

"**Seriously** Kelso. Jackie doesn't want you anymore and it's not my fault that she wants me, but than again, who can blame her?"

"You don't need to rub it in Hyde." Kelso pouted, still don't believing that anyone could stop wanting him.

"Why don't we just watch Threes Company?" Donna asked, turning the volume up.

"Good idea." Forman agreed, throwing his arm around her while Kelso just folded his arms and stared at the television.

"Fine with me." Hyde mumbled, continuing to eat his waffles.

It was silent for a moment before they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Jackie and by the time she reached the end of the stairs everyone was staring at her. Unlike Hyde she was evidently uncomfortable and stood there motionless for a minute, visibly for a loss at how to act.

"Want a waffle?" Hyde finally said to break the tension, holding one up.

Jackie smiled, calmer now. "Sure. Thank you." She walked up to him to take the waffle. For a second she hesitated but than she bent down to kiss Hyde on his cheek, apparently deciding it was a safe course of action.

Hyde noticed what she was doing and decided to cut the crap. He turned his head and gave her a peck on the lips. She blushed but smiled at him radiantly before sitting down next to Donna on the couch, consequently the seat that was also near Hyde's chair.

"Awwww…" Donna and Forman cooed while Kelso made retching noises.

"Get bent!" Hyde grumbled before turning back to the TV but out of the corner of his eye he saw that Jackie never stopped smiling even as she nibbled on her waffle.

The rest of the day was spent in front of the TV with Forman and Donna cuddling and flirting, arguing and than flirting again, Kelso making dumb comments and Jackie stealing looks at him every now and then. Not the kind of non-stop staring she did before sometimes when she was practically stalking him, he possibly wouldn't even have noticed it this time if he wasn't also looking at her frequently. When their glances crossed she would blush and look away or smile mysteriously. Damn it! He shouldn't find this square girl so sexy, should he? He definitely shouldn't enjoy it as much as he did when she reached over hesitantly to take his hand…

Somehow he had a feeling he was in way over his head with her … but he couldn't quite bring himself to care as he squeezed her hand lightly with his.

And so it happened that on a lazy Saturday in a stuffy basement, Steven Hyde and Jackie Burkhart started dating.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it was a lot of internal monologue and very little interaction between Hyde and Jackie.

Thank you for the Favs and all the Followers! I'm really glad you're interested in my story.

RIFA79: Thank you very much. I'm glad you liked the way the way I handled things. Originally I wrote a different version where Hyde stopped himself and Jackie had her breakdown because she thought he didn't want her but it didn't really add up in the end and I changed it because it just made more sense with Jackie stopping things. After all Hyde had no real reason for that and Jackie is the one with the insight. And yes this Hyde still has to fall in love with Jackie and this time she really has to work on that. I hope you'll keep enjoying this story and thank you for your detailed comment. :)

Guest: Wow thank you! I was so nervous about posting this story since I never wrote anything for this fandom before, it's nice to hear that people like it.

ufc91: Thanks! It's indeed complicated because Jackie has the knowledge of an adult but her body is that of a teenager and no matter how intelligent or mature you are, it's hard to ignore raging hormones and you could say Jackie's body has kind of it's own mind when it comes to Hyde. I think she has her work cut out for her when it comes to control herself and charm Hyde at the same time. ;)

MistyMountainHop: Thank you :) I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far. Jackie really has quite the adventure before her. She has to show Hyde she's the right girl for him but she also has to keep herself in check, which isn't always an easy task when you're back in your teenage body with all the feelings and conflicts that come with that age. I hope the way Hyde acted still makes sense, after all he always consoles her when she's vulnerable, showing quite a soft spot for her, so I thought this time shouldn't be different since he's even more involved now.  
I also wanted to say that I really enjoy your cute comics and I just love your story: "Hyde's long way home'! Thanks for sharing all your awesome works with us. :D

xiloverickyx: Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter as well. ^^


	4. Gossip never dies

**Back to the 70s**

_**Pairings: **__Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde (main), Donna Pinciotti/Erik Forman, Fez/Nina Bartell, Michael Kelso/Brooke Rockwell_

_**Rating:**__ M / X / NC-17 for future chapters for swearing, violence, blood and sexual content._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own 'That '70s Show' or any of its characters. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED!_

_**A/N:**__ Here's the fourth chapter. No episode rewrite or quotes this time instead we see them at their first day in school after everything. :) _

_I'm sorry, it took me a little longer this time. I had a job interview and had to do some late shopping because I had nothing left in the fridge. Lol there were also three birthdays in my family … it didn't leave me much time to write. ^^" _

_The answers to your comments are at the end of this chapters._

_Please leave a comment; even if it is criticism, I'm striving to get better after all. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Gossip never dies**

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**November 14, 1977**

**Location:**

**Point Place High**

As Jackie drove into the school parking lot she could see that she was the first of their group to arrive. She didn't have any classes with the others since she was a year younger but they always hang around in front of the school as long as they could until the bell rang and she saw them between classes in the hallway or at their lockers and of course at lunch. She also had cheerleader training while the others had PE so there were some opportunities to talk.

She could see other students mingle around in front of the school but had no desire to talk to the other cheerleaders. Instead she just sat on the hood of her car and waited for her friends while she thought of the day before. Sunday was pretty much spent like Saturday in a lazy haze. There wasn't much to do in this town after all.

Jackie, Donna and Eric finished some homework in the basement, while Michael and Fez goofed off in a corner. Steven sat next to Jackie on the couch and watched TV. He was intelligent enough to do all the homework they gave him but often enough he refused to do so. It was part of his image and character, a form of rebellion against 'the man' as he would call it.

As Steven sat down next to her on the couch, it shocked Eric just as much as it did when he came back from California with Donna. It was amusing to watch how he flailed around. This time at least she had Donna on her side, who stopped Eric from saying too much. It was obvious that the redhead was a little confused herself, but tried to make the best of it.

Michael and Fez were obviously displeased but she wouldn't acknowledge that now. In this time Fez really had no reason to resent her dating Steven except for his wish to date her himself. Jackie knew that it wouldn't work out of course but she couldn't exactly tell the other boy that. Michael was a different case altogether. She knew that they didn't have a future together outside of being friends but this was a time where Michael tried to get her back and when he fixated on something it was hard to dissuade him. She would have to try harder.

It had been so nice to feel Steven sitting next to her, a little like old times. She felt warm and secure next to him, even more so when he casually threw his arm around her. She only acknowledged it with a sweet smile in his direction before she went back to her homework. It was easier because she remembered this assignment and knew what mistakes to avoid. Like this she finished much faster than normally and could sit back more relaxed. She leaned a little into Stevens' side and watched TV with him. It was nice and comfortable and she enjoyed every minute of it. She enjoyed the little kisses they shared when the others were preoccupied even more.

The memory was still fresh in her mind a day later and she was glad things were working out so well. It seemed like such a slow and small development but it was much more than she would have guessed of this Steven. After all they didn't have that much of a history here but he behaved so relaxed about the whole thing … it felt so natural. Was this how it would have been between them if she hadn't lied the first time around? Maybe a little more complicated since she would have behaved differently if she didn't know all about their future but the basics were probably there.

It hurt to know what she had missed and she couldn't help but wonder how things would have worked out back then, but in the end she shoved those feelings aside. Crying about it wouldn't help, especially since she intended to use the chance to change everything this time around.

She had been so immersed in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the arrival of the others before they nearly stood before her. Michael and Fez were watching something behind her, when she followed their gazes to see what enraptured them so much she saw Pam Macey, who obviously forgot to close her coat so everyone could see that she was wearing the shortest skirt in history. Rolling her eyes she looked back to the others.

Eric and Donna were shoving each other lightly while giggling and it was a delight to watch them so happy together but it was Steven who captured her whole attention within seconds. He was coming straight at her and he was … smirking? Puzzled she looked down at herself but couldn't find anything wrong with her attire. Normal clothes and she wasn't doing anything funny, she was just sitting on her ca— oh god … she was sitting on the hood of her Lincoln at the exact same place she had on their date.

The heat crept up her face as she looked up again but Steven stood already before her, in the exact same spot as he had that evening, smirk still in place.

"Tempting." She heard him say before he leaned in and kissed her.

She kissed him back and her arms wrapped around his neck before she could even think about the fact that they were in the school parking lot. Everyone could see them and she could practically feel their eyes on them. Steven wasn't lying when he told her he didn't care what other people thought of them. The way he deepened the kiss and let his hands rest on her hips only confirmed this.

She enjoyed every second of it. The feelings that washed over her were akin to their first date. It overwhelmed her and she could easily lose herself in his kiss. She knew how much she loved him but she still marveled how one person could make her feel so special every time they kissed, like it was the first time all over again. Steven had always been able to make her feel that way and this was no exception. Thankfully they were both aware enough not to let things go too far, they obviously learned something from that evening.

When he pulled back Jackie had to stop herself from following him, instead she licked her lips to savor his taste. His hands tightened on her hips at this display and for a moment it looked as if he would lean in again, but the bell rang and he let go of her.

"You better get to class." He said, his voice sounding a little rough.

She could do no more than nod, the control over her voice still eluding her. Following the other students inside, she walked to her first class while and ignored the glances thrown her way by some people. She knew gossip would spread like a wildfire through school today and people would spin all kinds of stories about them. Not that she really cared. They weren't important to her. It was funny, for a long time she thought the superficial contact she had with the other cheerleaders was some kind of friendship, when in reality Donna and the others had been her first real friends. She knew better now.

Their friends may find her relationship with Steven weird and unnatural but at least they would always be there for them. The other students only saw a popular and rich cheerleader kissing a burn out who was also the resident bad boy. They were both attractive people but it was weird enough that they were in the same circle of friends, that they were actually kissing in front of the school would definitely make rounds.

In class no one said anything to her because of the teacher but she could sense some people staring. She managed to evade any questions on her way out of the room to the next lesson but as she stopped by at her locker she was cornered by Chip. That was new. In her time he never tried to talk to her again after Steven hit him, but seeing them kiss obviously ticked him off. He came up close until she was trapped between him and the locker behind her. This close she could clearly see the shiner on his right eye.

"What the hell Jackie?! First you send me home after that jerk hit me, than you go on a date with **him **even though you should be on a date with **me** and now your kissing him in front of everyone?! The guys knew we went on a date. What will people think about me now? Getting cock blocked by that white trash."

"Shut up Chip. Don't you dare talk about him like that! Steven is worth so much more than you are. I was never serious about you and now get out of my way before I kick you!"

"God you really are a little bitch!"

"And you are an asshole." she proceeded to kick him hard against his shin as she'd threatened before. He yelped and bent down to grab his leg. She used his distraction to wiggle out between him and the locker but unfortunately Chip recovered faster than she thought and grabbed her arm to pull her back.

"Oh, no you're not getting away that easily. I won't let you make an idiot out of me." He gritted out and pushed her against the locker again but the sound was swallowed by the usual buzz of students who were shouting and running down the halls. "I bet you opened your legs for him directly hm? You're nothing but a little slut!"

Jackie tried to push him away and panicked a little. He couldn't do much without someone noticing out here in the hallway but his anger still scared her. She never remembered him being so vicious but then again, last time she had been single long after and he probably told his friends he banged her or something, this time he couldn't tell stories like that.

"And you obviously forgot what I do with creeps like you." Chip was suddenly wrenched away from her and was turned around so he could face Steven who stood behind him.

"Listen to me man: if you ever touch my girl again I'll make you wish you were dead. Don't touch her, don't talk to her, hell don't even look at her! Did I make myself clear buddy?" Steven asked in a menacing tone that Jackie never heard before.

Chip just nodded, apparently remembering how Steven gave him the black eye and tried to get away from him. Steven let him go and stood next to Jackie. "Good. I'm glad we could clear this up."

By now people stood around them and stared but no one stepped in. Jackie didn't want Steven to get in trouble because of her, they were lucky that no teacher heard what he said. Chip probably wouldn't tell anyone because he was too scared and the other students wouldn't care enough to say something, but it was still better not to linger around.

Steven evidently had the same thought as he threw his arm around her and lead her away. "Come on I'll take you to your next class."

Jackie was glad that Steven had been there to help her out but now the gossipers at school **really** had something to talk about. Kissing her could have just been messing around but what he said, well that definitely let everyone know they were seriously an item. Then again … he called her **his girl** … that definitely gave her flutters. It reminded her of the time he told Mrs. Forman that Jackie was 'his chick'.

"Soooo … I'm your girl, hm?" she couldn't suppress the grin on her face, no matter how hard she tried.

"… Shut up." his tone definitely was embarrassed but his arm tightened around her for a moment. When they reached her next class he looked at her through his shades.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

She shook her head. "No. You arrived in time … thank you for looking out for me." She said in a serious tone.

He just shrugged his shoulders and let go of her but she grabbed the collar of his jacket to pull him down for a kiss. She made it long and deep with no regard for those who could watch them, playing with his tongue in a way that Steven once described as downright dirty. She only stopped when the bell rang next to them rather loudly.

"Seriously … thank you." She said again, though this time a little breathless and forced herself to turn around and to go into the classroom

"Anytime doll." He drawled out, watching her every move as she walked inside the room, swearing under his breath when she put some extra sway to her hips, which was definitely for him.

The rest of her lessons went uneventful thankfully and she didn't have to answer any stupid questions in between them, maybe because Steven was waiting for her at the door every single time to escort her to her next one. He never did that before! Sure they walked together between lessons here and there but right now he was actively watching out for her, no matter how nonchalant he acted about it. He sent an obvious message to every guy that Jackie was taken and you better not try and mess with him. By lunch even the thickest idiot had heard some kind of gossip about them and they attracted quite a share of looks as they sat down next to their friends.

"Hyde what happened? I heard you nearly killed Chip in fight." Eric said with wide eye, but he couldn't quite hold back his smile, that showed he didn't believe one word.

"No no— I heard they made out in front of Mrs. Martinez. How could you not wait for Fez?"

"I heard you were in a knife fight." Michael said and she wasn't sure if he believed it or not. He probably didn't know himself.

"Wow Hyde, do we have to hide you?" Donna laughed.

Jackie rolled her eyes and pulled out her salad. She wouldn't touch the disgusting food they served here. "Don't be so dramatic."

Taking a bite out of the sandwich he brought Steven shook his head. "Just told the guy to stay away, but I bet Mrs. Martinez would have enjoyed the show."

"Steven!" Jackie admonished, elbowing him in the side.

"Hey. I didn't jump myself back there."

"I didn't jump you either."

"Wait a second. Did Chip really hurt you, Jackie?" Donna stopped their bickering, a little worried now.

"Argh … the idiot just cornered me at my locker. He was angry because I didn't sleep with him. I guess it hurt his pride that I'm with Steven now. Nothing happened."

"Yeah like I said, I just told him to stay away. Far away."

Appeased Donna began eating again. Shortly after Eric began talking about Star Wars and Michael and Fez had a little food fight. It was lunch like she remembered it, only this time she rested her free hand on Steven's leg, enjoying their closeness.

The next hours went by peacefully, it was only in cheerleader practice that the topic came up again. They were practicing outside, next to the football field where the football team was training, but there were also others who had PE class and they were running lapses around them. Amused she waved to Donna, who hit Michael on the head because he was ogling her and the other cheerleaders, while they were warming up.

As she was stretching her legs Kat Peterson came up to her. She tried to ignore her, but as head cheerleader Kat was used to getting what she wanted and right now she wanted Jackie's attention.

"I saw you this morning with Steven Hyde."

"You did?" Jackie played dumb.

"Yes. Look … I know you girls look up to me but you're doing it wrong Jackie."

That got Jackie's attention. "What are you talking about?"

"Hey I get it. Hyde has this bad boy image going on and it's hot. I know the last time I got drunk I slipped up and told Becky and Mia that he was good in bed— and he is! Don't get me wrong he's great and the fact that you have to hide it makes it a little dirty, but that's it! You **hide** it Jackie! Becky and Mia went after him and they enjoyed it too, so I guess they told you how good he is and you decided to try it. Maybe you even heard it from other girls in school, the guy gets around a lot."

"What?!" Okay she had known that Steven had something with Kat and she also knew there had been other girls, among them other cheerleaders, but she never knew who it had been exactly. Becky and Mia … just like Kat and most of the other girls Steven ever had any interest in, were tall and blond with very obvious female curves. Not for the first time she noticed, how much she differed from his usual type.

"I know it must have been easy with him being Michael's friend and everything but … Jackie! All three of us kept it quiet because we're cheerleaders. We're popular and we don't mix with burn outs like him, no matter how good they are in bed. Maybe he blew your mind over the weekend but I would put an end to your little affair. Listen—"

"No! You listen to me now!" Jackie straightened up, truly angry now. "I didn't have an affair with Steven this weekend, we just got together. He's my boyfriend and he's a great guy. Just because you girls were too blind to see it, doesn't mean that I have to be so stupid. I don't care what other people think, they don't know him and **you** definitely don't know him!"

Everyone in the team was watching them now but Jackie just got started: "Oh and for future reference Kat: You and your little worshippers better keep their hands of my man! He's mine and if you ever so much as breathe in his direction, I'll rip every single hair out of your heads!" She glared at Kat and then behind her at the other girls, who were obviously listening in on their conversations.

Becky and Mia quickly nodded and looked away just like the other girls in the squad, but Kat looked outraged. "How dare you, you little—"

"Careful Kat. You may be popular but I'm a Burkhart. I know how to bury you socially and if that isn't enough, let me tell you this: I kicked Laurie Forman's ass and I'll kick yours if you don't keep your hands off my man."

This time Kat took her seriously because she huffed and walked away, barking out orders for them to get into position. Sighing she turned around, she had a feeling she wouldn't be part of the cheerleading team for much longer … maybe she should just leave the team herself.

Thinking about that she noticed a moment too late that not only the other cheerleaders had listened to their conversations, but also some of the other students from PE. Most of them started running again but her friends stared for a moment longer. She was a little embarrassed as she saw Michael, Fez and Eric gaping at her before Donna shoved them so they started running again. Steven stared for a moment longer before running after them. He wasn't wearing his shades in PE, but from afar she still couldn't tell what he thought about this little display.

Normally, Steven never had a problem with Jackie telling people off and she doubted it would be a problem here, but the way she had told every girl to keep away from him … maybe it was too possessive? He never really liked it when Jackie got clingy or jealous. Okay, so he told Chip that Jackie was his girl, but he was scaring a guy off who nearly attacked her. She just made a spectacle out of herself with some girls that Steven had sex with. If that didn't scream insecure and jealous … God hopefully Steven wouldn't feel pressured now.

He never reacted well when you put him on the spot.

The whole training session she couldn't think about anything else, it was lucky that she still had all choreographies etched into her mind, or she would have messed up badly. She was glad when training was over. It had been her last class and she was glad to get out of there, but first she had to get out of her uniform. Heading to the locker rooms she went by the bleachers, only to be pulled under them by a strong arm, a hand on her mouth stopped her from screaming.

"Calm down, it's me." She heard a familiar voice and relaxed.

Steven took his hand from her mouth and she turned to face him. Swatting him on the chest she scolded: "Steven! You scared me." Her heart was still racing.

"Sorry man. I just thought a few minutes without an audience would be good." He had his aviators back on, she noticed.

Oh God … would he break up with her now? Did she really mess up her chance, after only one weekend? "Steven if this is about Kat Peterson I—"

"Yeah that was hot."

"'m so sorry—wait! What?!"

"You totally told her off man. That bitch deserved it."

"You … you're not mad?" she asked warily, stepping closer to him.

"Mad? Hell, no. I can image what she rubbed in your face and seeing her cower before you was awesome." He stopped for a moment before asking. "You're not mad right? I mean, you were with Kelso at the time and—"

"No, no. I know you had a lot of girls before me, but I don't care. Really. It was just because she told me to use you and throw you away like she did. She had the nerve to tell me, I had to break up with you." She murmured, trying to explain that she didn't only lash out at Kat because she had been jealous.

Steven snorted. "She can act all high and mighty, but she's no better than me and she definitely isn't my boss."

"I know … and I know I'm not your boss either, but she really pissed me off."

"Hey don't worry man. If you want to rip her hair out I'm all for it. It's always hot when you kick ass." He grinned, pulling her flush against him.

"Is that so? You really enjoyed it when I kicked Laurie's ass, hm?" she smiled lasciviously up to him and put her arms around his waist.

"Yeah man. It was great, but if you kick Kat's ass anytime soon, maybe you could wear this uniform?" his fingers played with her skirt.

She couldn't help but laugh at that. Steven may hate cheerleaders and what they stood for, but he absolutely loved the uniform. Always had. However she would decide about staying in the squad or not, she would definitely have to keep the uniform. Remembering all the fun they had with it, she let her hands stroke up his back.

"If it ever comes to that I'll try, but only for you." She couldn't help but laugh at that image.

"You're coming along nicely." He smirked and she loved hearing that sentence, it reminded her of their happiest times.

"Good enough to deserve a kiss?" she quipped.

"Oh yeah." He bent down and captured her lips with his, showing her how much he enjoyed her little display earlier. He really had a thing for Jackie when she got all worked up about something, and when she put Kat in her place … seriously hot.

His hands wandered teasingly over her ass, barely even touching it before they went higher and found a resting place on her back. They both knew better than to let things get out of hand again, given their present public location they had to break apart sooner than they would have liked, but their friends would be waiting for them.

From their lunch conversation she knew that Steven would drive home with Eric directly, instead of going home to Bud's apartment. Normally she would have gone home to shower before going there too, but she had to use her free time for something else as well.

"I don't know if I'll have time to see you guys later. If not I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?" she said, when they emerged from under the bleachers.

Steven didn't appear angry but she never thought he would be. He wasn't the type who always had to be around his partner. He was the guy who needed his space and pushed people away, clinging had been her job.

"Having an affair already?" he joked.

"Yes, with Fez." She joked back, even though for her it wasn't as amusing as for him, after all she really **did** try with Fez.

"No. I have to go job hunting. If I don't get back too late I may swing by and visit you guys for an hour or so."

Steven abruptly stopped walking. "What? Why would you need a job?"

Shit! She totally forgot. Of course he wouldn't understand. Nobody would. Her parents were still filthy rich here and Jackie always used her father's money. She couldn't exactly tell him the truth and without an explanation, her refusing her father's money would make absolutely no sense.

"I … well … I don't **need** one exactly but … well Daddy thought it would be important for me so I could learn the value of money. That it's not growing on trees or something." She tried to sound arrogant, but she was afraid her laugh came out more nervous than anything else.

For a moment, Steven looked like he wanted to say something, but in the end he only shrugged and began walking again. "Sure … I'll see you when I see you." He bent down to give her a short kiss again and wandered to the boy's locker room.

Jackie went to the one for girls and was glad when it was already pretty deserted. She changed quickly, in no mood to answer stupid questions and went out to her car, to see that the others were just driving away in Eric's Vista Cruiser. She waved and climbed into her Lincoln.

At home she wasn't surprised when the maid gave her a message from her mother, which told her that Pam was back from the spa, but would be out shopping in Kenosha with some friends all day, while her father's business trip would take two weeks longer than he thought at first.

She showered, changed and left the house again to find a job, hopefully she wouldn't have to search for long. Point Place wasn't big and she could only work after school which limited her choices. She drove through town, only avoiding the cheese place at the mall but nothing was available. Sure there were some job openings, but they were full time, or you already needed experience in certain jobs that she couldn't prove here.

Exasperated she drove from place to place, ready to give up for today, when a sign caught her eye: 'Waitress Wanted.'

She was only 16 here, but … she had to try.

* * *

"I got a job!" his **girlfriend**—damn that would take some getting used to— gushed as soon as she entered the basement and she rushed over to his chair to kiss him happily. After that she leaned against the freezer behind him. They had been watching TV before she came in and Donna, Forman and Kelso sat on the couch while Fez sat on the lawn chair across him.

"Congratulations!" Fez laughed and clapped his hands, always happy when the people around him were happy.

"Wait. A job? Jackie you already have a job. Who will rule over hell when you get another one?" Forman joked, obviously not believing that Jackie would ever work.

Not that he blamed the guy, he had a hard time believing it himself.

"Jackie, attractive people like us don't need jobs. People will give us money, because they'll want us to love them." Kelso said, definitely thinking that his life would work out this way.

Donna shook her head. "Jackie you hate work because it could make you sweat. You always said working is for poor people."

"Her father wants her to learn the value of money and cut her off." He said, but even while he said it, he couldn't quite believe it. There was no reason for Jackie to work if it wasn't true and she surely would avoid working if she could, but still … it was so weird. For now he decided to give her the benefit of doubt.

"What kind of job did you get?"

"Our beautiful Jackie is a model of course." Fez said, but Jackie just shook her head.

"Thanks Fez, but it's not so glamorous. I'm a waitress at a bar." For a few seconds there was only silence, but then they were all talking over each other.

"**You** will **serve** other people?" Forman asked incredulously.

Fez just grinned at this. "She can serve me anytime."

Michael was laughing his ass off: "No way, you didn't even want to get me a soda when we were together."

"Jackie … You're 16. You can't work at a bar." Donna finally said.

"She's right." He said, not sure how to react. Jackie working was weird enough, but as a waitress? In a bar? Somehow he didn't like that notion.

"Well the boss just told me that I can't touch the alcohol, except for serving it of course. I won't spend much time behind the bar, I'm only hired to serve the tables anyway. Mixing drinks and tending to the bar is the barkeeper's job, not mine. I'm a temp, so I'll mostly work on weekends and holidays. If I have to work under the week, it'll never be longer than midnight and I'll never work more than four days a week. The payment is average, but as a waitress tips are more important anyway." Her new boss also told her, that sexy clothes would bring bigger tips, but she wouldn't tell them that.

"So you're working at Charlie's Bar from now on?" he asked. He couldn't believe that they would let a 16 year old girl work there.

"Eh … no. I never even noticed this bar before, it's called 'The Hangout'."

"What? The place Bud is working at?" that little information shocked him. It was a rough place and he knew first hand that they accepted even the worst fake identification. No wonder they would let Jackie work there.

"Oh my god … I didn't … I never knew which bar Bud worked at." Jackie mumbled, she obviously hadn't planned on working with his father. "Well … I guess it's the same bar then." She finally said.

It should make him feel better, that Bud would be there to have an eye on her but … he wasn't exactly a good parent. He gave them beer for God's sake! According to the determination on her face, she wouldn't quit this job, now that she got it.

Maybe her father really cut her off to teach her some stupid lesson, but what father would let his teenage daughter work in a place like this? This wasn't a place where you would find a Burkhart. It definitely wasn't Jackie's kind of place.

It was likely that the old man would never hear where exactly Jackie planned on working.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Jackie standing next to him. "You're not angry, right? It's not like I'll socialize with Bud, we'll be working."

"No it's cool. It's just a job." He said, holding on to his Zen. After all, he had no real reason to be angry with her. She found a Job, she would be working for her money. He should be glad, she was finally learning what real life was like.

Part of him wondered, if maybe she was only doing it to impress him.

"Exactly." But her voice wavered, a sign that she didn't quite believe him. To dissuade her, he pulled her in his lap and placed a light kiss on her throat.

For a moment she sat stock still, but then her face turned back to him and her smile was so happy, he couldn't really grasp it. Little gestures like this really made an impact on her.

"When do you start working? I definitely have to see this." Forman was positively glowing at the possibility to see Jackie sweat.

"They'll show me the ropes on Friday and I'll start working on Saturday."

Well, Forman was right in one aspect, he would definitely be there and if he didn't like what he saw, he would have to find a way to make her quit. Perhaps it wouldn't be necessary, Jackie wasn't used to working and waiting on tables was stressful, there was a big chance she'd mess it up on her own.

For now he would sit back and watch things unfold.

* * *

I hope you liked this new chapter. I tried to let Jackie and Hyde have more interaction than last time, but I'm also trying to establish Jackie's new life, so it's not always easy. xD"

Thanks for the Favs and Follows!

LadyNorth76: I'm sorry it took a little longer than normal for this chapter to come out. I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless.

Guest (Jan 22): I'm trying to keep the changes natural, at least in comparison to the things that I throw their way lol I hope you'll keep enjoying it.

MistyMountainHop: Thank you! I must confess Jack Burkhart's corruption came in handy for this story and I thought it would make an even greater impact on Jackie if she found out how her biological family hurt those who were more like a real family to her. Maybe I'll play with this plot some more, I haven't really decided yet if Mr. Burkhart will be unmasked the same way or if I'll let it happen earlier.

Concerning Hyde's behavior, I decided to let him act pretty cool about everything. In the original series, he was the one who told Jackie that they shouldn't listen to others and just do what they wanted and I really don't see him as the kind of guy, who would care what other people think about his relationships.

And thank you again! I really liked how those passages turned out as well.

Hanselnext: Well normally I'd agree that after the nurse and the whole marrying a stripper debacle Steven should be the one to make amends, but I can't ignore the fact that Jackie made mistakes too. Out of the two she's the one who is more earnest with her own feelings, so I liked the thought of her coming to terms with the fact that she's still in love with Steven but also with the knowledge that their relationship was over because of their history. Giving her a chance to change everything is a gamble but I just liked the idea of it. Jackie can be pretty convincing if she wants to. XD

Using the Veteran's Day as turning point seemed logical since it was heavy leaden with feelings but turned out so weird in the original series, it never made sense to me. I think most of us Zennies wonder what could've been lol

Guest (Jan 24): Wow thank you. I'm glad I can somehow set this story apart from others, even though they are so many great stories out there!

Kzqueen: Thank you very much. I'll try to update faster again and I hope you liked this chapter too. :)


	5. She works hard for the money

**Back to the 70s**

_**Pairings: **__Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde (main), Donna Pinciotti/Erik Forman, Fez/Nina Bartell, Michael Kelso/Brooke Rockwell_

_**Rating:**__ M / X / NC-17 for future chapters for swearing, violence, blood and sexual content._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own 'That '70s Show' or any of its characters. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED!_

_**A/N:**__ Here's the fifth chapter. No episode rewrite or quotes. A little bit shorter than the last chapters but it worked better with a cut. XD_

_Notes and comment responses are at the end of the chapter._

_Please leave a comment; even if it is criticism, I'm striving to get better after all. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 5: She works hard for the money**

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**November 18, 1977**

**Location:**

**Forman's Basement**

The rest of the school week went by without any big hitch, except for one little thing: Kat Peterson was a bitch.

Okay, so this wasn't exactly news to anyone.

Anyway, she made sure that Jackie always took the fall for every mistake that happened in training. Becky and Mia, her little mindless drones, backed her up of course.

Everything was her fault and nothing she did was good enough. By Friday she finally had enough, she packed her uniform— she was definitely keeping it— and quitted the cheerleading squad. Not before she left some itching powder in the uniforms of the rest of the team and change Kat's Shampoo with green color of course, thanks Fez!

To say her friends were shocked would be an understatement. Jackie had always been the bitchy cheerleader, her quitting the team was weird, even though they enjoyed her little revenge. Not that anyone could prove that Jackie was involved, she made sure it looked like the act of a rival team.

"Sorry babe, no cat fight in the uniforms." She whispered to Steven, after she told the others all about it. She was sitting in his lap again and turned her head, so she could kiss his cheek apologetically.

"That's cool. To see them run around screaming and scratching themselves on the football field was great too."

"Yes. I saw two pair of boobs when some of the girls threw their clothes away." Fez said enthusiastically.

Michael clapped his foreign friend on the shoulder. "Yeah that was awesome!"

"I still can't believe your coloured Kat's hair green." Donna laughed.

Erik laughed with his girlfriend: "It was pretty cool, I wish you did that to Laurie once. Then again, hitting her in the eye was even better."

"I'm glad I could amuse you all." Jackie answered with a wry smile.

Steven's arms were around her and his hand was lying on her knee, tightening for a second. "It **was** funny, but are you sure about it? I mean, cheerleading is just another way for schools to divide the students into cliques to prepare their young minds for a future where they won't question it, when corruption let some people have everything, while others have nothing … but I thought you liked it."

"…right." Sometimes she wondered how Steven came up with this stuff. Were there club meetings where he exchanged theories with other paranoid people? Never mind.

"Look, I liked cheerleading but the girls were never my friends, we just hang out because we were popular and as such were supposed to do so." Hm … maybe Steven **was** on to something? "And without it, I'll still have time between school and my new job to see you." She kissed him on the nose.

"Aaaaawww." Erik and Donna made cutesy noises.

"Stop it!" Steven snapped at them.

"No, you stop cuddling. It gives me needs…" Fez sighed desperately.

"I don't cuddle." Steven said, but contrarily to his words his arms just tightened around her.

Michael grimaced. "Yeah right …"

Frankly Jackie was fed up with his attitude. He's been making degrading comments all week and when he wasn't doing that, he was trying to feel her up or win her back. Even worse, just like she remembered, he made all kinds of lewd comments that only angered Steven. Not that he really had something to tell here. Their sex life had only really begun after they got back together, he probably learned a lot from Laurie and all those other sluts.

At this point of her life she had only known the rushed encounters, hell they only had 15 minutes for their first time before her parents came back. It was enough for Michael but Jackie hadn't been used to sex, so it wasn't always comfortable. He tried of course, but he had been a virgin before her himself. He didn't really know how to make it better for her.

It was no wonder that most of the time, it was just her giving in, after he had begged and pushed her for hours. It was like a chore she just wanted to get over with, but it had been okay. She just thought this was how it was supposed to be, that men just enjoyed this more than women. It wasn't like she could talk with the other cheerleaders about it and Donna had never done it before, so who should she have asked? Her mother? Not likely.

It was only much later, when they had been back together that it had been rather nice, after he finally knew how to make her enjoy it too.

Still … there had been only one guy who really blew her mind, and she was sitting on his lap right now. Not that he had any chance to do that in this time yet, but they would do it eventually and she didn't want Michael to ruin this. She got that he was hurt, but it was his own fault, it was just his pride that couldn't handle it … combined with his libido most likely. But his behaviour was irritating Steven, just like it did in her time. No wonder he had been so uncertain and wouldn't trust her when it came to Michael … and her own insecurities had only made it worse, but not this time. She would put an end to this. Michael had to taste his own medicine for a change.

"It's not only cuddling Michael. It's foreplay. Not that you would know anything about that." She finally said.

Everyone stared at her for a moment in shocked silence, before they began laughing, only Michael was displeased of course.

"Oh burn, Kelso!" the redhead giggled, hiding her face in Erik's shoulder to muffle her laughter when Kelso jumped up from his seat, only to bang his knee on the table before him.

"Oh I feel for you my beautiful friend." Fez said, trying to sound consoling. It would have worked better, if he had stopped grinning.

"Oh yeah?! You… that … I mean… argh damn it! I'm getting a coke." he spluttered and went upstairs, pouting.

"Nice one, Jackie. You're full of surprises this week." Erik clapped his hands together and everyone began laughing again.

She couldn't help but laugh too, Michael's face had been funny, but she also felt a little guilty. She wanted to keep him as a friend, he would always be important to her, but he had to learn that he couldn't behave this way.

"Foreplay, hm?" she felt Steven's warm breath caressing her skin, as he whispered in her ear and shuddered a little. His voice wasn't only silent so the others wouldn't hear him over their laughter, it was also lower than normal, a little rough. She knew that tone well, it reminded her of very pleasurable moments.

She had to get a grip. Her body may be younger, but her mind was still more mature than this Steven. He shouldn't be able to catch her off guard like this. Two could play this game! Taking his hand in hers she moved it a little higher on her leg, still innocent enough, except for her turning her head and whispering: "Every time you touch me it's a turn on, I thought foreplay would be a simple way to describe it."

She saw him swallowing hard, but he pulled himself back together remarkably fast.

Snorting, he caressed her leg lightly. "That idiot **really** didn't know what to do with you, huh? Wait until I show you real foreplay." The tone of his voice was joking, breaking up this intense moment before their friends could notice it, but there was a darker undercurrent in it that told her this was a promise, one he intended to keep.

Now **she** had to swallow. How the hell did he do that? She was the one with all the information, with all the experience, but all that was in her mind didn't seem to matter. Her body was swapped away by Steven's voice alone, in a way that couldn't be normal. Then again, he always had a profound affect on her.

Coughing slightly, she noticed that the laughter died down. Thankfully the others didn't seem to have noticed what they had been talking about and were staring at the TV instead. Looking at her watch she sighed. "I have to go now. I want to shower and change at home, before I go to work." Absentmindedly she patted Steven's hand and stood up, only to be pull back into his lap.

"I'm going with ya." He said.

"Yes. I won't believe it until I see it." Erik nodded.

Of course he would like to see her work. It was funny to be back in this I-love-to-hate-yo-phase of their friendship, when she knew they could be so much closer. Well she would have to work on that.

"Then you have to wait until tomorrow. Today I'm only watching the other waitresses to see how they work and they show me where everything is. I don't need you to watch me while I'm watching things. It won't be any fun for you either. Tomorrow is my real first day, then you can see me sweat." She grinned winningly at her friends and within minutes they agreed. Her boyfriend was a different story, his arms were still strong around her.

Sighing she turned to him. "Steven, I won't be working today, I'll be watching. The boss will be around me, the other waitresses will show me everything and the barkeeper Mike is build like a tank, nothing will happen. You can watch me when I really work, we agreed on this already." She reminded him softly.

"You agreed on this." He grumbled back, but his grip lightened.

"Tomorrow." He said.

"Tomorrow." She promised, before kissing him slowly, enjoying the sensual meeting of their lips thoroughly.

Begrudgingly she released his mouth and said: "I really have to go. I don't want to be late on my first day."

"Go on then." But before she could pull back he whispered in her ear: "I will stay your whole shift tomorrow Jackie. Don't think I won't."

She could only nod, Steven was always protecting her in his own way and this time she had nothing against it. She was a little nervous. Not about today, but about the real work the next day. Not that she was afraid of the work itself, being a cheese maiden, sweeping hair in a salon and most importantly being the assistant of Christine St. George, taught her how to make nice with people who behaved badly and who she would normally tell off. She knew hard work, but this was still new and she was a little nervous.

Well there was nothing to it. Giving him another short kiss she finally stood up and surprisingly enough, he actually let her go.

"I'll see you all tomorrow!" she smiled and waved as she left the basement.

At home she made a quick job of showering before she stood clad in a robe in her room, undecided. She needed clothes that she wouldn't mind getting dirty, if you deal with drinks you could always spill something, but she also had to look good. She wanted to make a lot of tips after all.

She sat in front of her mirror and put on some smoky make up. A little darker and stronger than she normally would, just like she styled her hair in wilder locks. It made her look a little older and a lot sexier, which would help.

Moving towards her closet now, she put on some underwear and pulled out some dark pants. Yes, they would work, together with some of her boots … she pulled them on and rummaged through her closet, finding one of the band T-shirts she bought on a whim, when she was following Steven everywhere. Fingering it, she looked over to the pair of scissors on her desk, an idea forming in her head and a smile forming on her face.

Oh yes … that would work beautifully.

* * *

He couldn't believe his eyes. Jackie was serving costumers like she never did anything else in her life. She took orders, made recommendations and balanced those trays full of drinks from the bar to every table without any trouble. She did all this joking and smiling and … holy hell in the tightest black jeans he had ever seen. How could she even move in that thing?

It didn't exactly help, that half of the guys here were staring at her ass. The other half was looking at her bare midriff. She was wearing a KISS T-Shirt— and when the hell did she get that— that hung low on her shoulders, but even more noticeably it was cut off to show part of her smooth belly. Her clothes only accentuated the way her hips moved enticingly every time she walked up to a table, or worse, when she bent down to put the drinks on them. He would enjoy the display much more, if there wasn't a bar full of other guys staring at her.

His only consolation was that the others were just as stunned as he was.

"I can't believe it. She is actually working. Working!" Forman exclaimed.

"I can't believe she is so nice to everyone." Kelso grumbled. His irritation still stemmed from Jackie's burn yesterday, but it didn't stop him from staring at her just like every other man here did. It already earned him a frog in the shoulder from Hyde.

"Where did she get those clothes? Even her make up is darker." Donna made a face, as if she couldn't believe she even noticed something like that, but Jackie really did look different.

"Who cares? I enjoy it. Beer and a nice view. Fez is in heaven."

It reminded him to take a big gulp of his own beer to calm down. The barkeeper, Mike, really was build like a tank, but just like Bud, he gave them beer as long they showed him their fake identification. Thankfully his Zen was still intact, you wouldn't know how much this situation pissed him off by looking at him. He looked relaxed, leaning back in his chair and nursing his beer, as if he wasn't planning to murder half the patrons in his head. Sadly enough he couldn't do anything. They might looked at her and some may even flirted—damn that guy was forty, she could be his daughter for Gods sake— but no one went overboard and touched or insulted her.

He should be so lucky, at least then he could punch someone. This would be a long evening…

At that moment the small brunette sauntered over to them. "Enjoying your evening so far? Can I bring you another round?" She smiled just as professional as with the other patrons, but she winked at them to show she was just playing a part.

The others gaped at her, just as they did when she greeted them and served them their first round, but eventually they got a hold of themselves and ordered something.

"And for you sugar? Another beer?" She smiled wickedly at him, coming much closer than she did with anyone else. It was both to ease his mind and to tease him, he was sure of it. How she could see behind his Zen was beyond him. It also made him a little uncomfortable, but right now he was glad everyone could see how she fawned over him, how she flirted with him. That would show those idiots.

"Yeah. That's cool." He laid his hand on the bare flesh of her hips and tucked her closer. He knew he was acting possessive, but right now he didn't give a fuck. She didn't even throw a fit, instead she obliged him and bent down to kiss him. Burying his fingers in her hair, he kept her down, plunging her mouth with his tongue, claiming her as much as he could here in front of everyone. It was a good minute before he let go of her and she straightened immediately, albeit a little out of breath and slightly flushed. Damn it, that glazed look in her eyes was even hotter.

"I'll be right back with your drinks." She slipped back into professional mode, but her voice had definitely wavered.

She was ignoring everyone staring at her, but Hyde couldn't stop his pleased smirk. Let them watch all they want, she would be leaving with **him**. She was taken and now they all knew it.

* * *

On her way back to the bar her legs wobbled a little. She was glad when she reached the counter, it was something to hold onto and steady herself with. Giving Mike the orders, she risked a look back to the table. Steven! Damn him, if he wasn't looking very pleased with himself right now, downright smug even. Not that she could blame him, she had enjoyed his ministrations very much, but she knew what he was doing, he was staking a claim because he was jealous. Not that he would ever admit such a thing.

"Quite the little display you gave us just now. Isn't that Bud's boy?" Mike asked, as he handed her the drinks.

Not really, but she couldn't exactly tell anyone that. "Yes that's him. Steven is my boyfriend." She explained and took another calming breath before she went back to her friends.

"Here you go." She smiled as unaffected as she could and everyone seemed to buy it, everyone but Steven that is. He still radiated a self-satisfaction that would be hard to rival. Rolling her eyes she left the table again, to look after the other one's.

With all the work that evening was passing by quickly and her friends had left a while ago, except for Steven. He was there until they closed and he was waiting outside for her after she and Mike had cleaned up and handled the money. Pocketing her tip money in her coat she walked towards the lone figure leaning against her Lincoln.

He reached out for her, but instead of pulling her closer, he made her stop and … buttoned her coat? Hyde methodically worked one button after another, until you couldn't see any bare patch of skin anymore. She could hardly contain her amusement. It was so weird for Steven to put her close **on**, normally it was the other way around.

"It's cold." He shrugged, as if to answer her bemused gaze, but she knew it wasn't the truth.

Okay so it **was** cold, but the real reason behind this little manoeuvre was that there were still a few patrons around in front of the bar, talking to each other, obviously not ready to go home yet. He didn't want them to see what was his. She felt a mixture of irritation and laughter coming up her throat but she just nodded. She would give this to him. He had endured it the whole evening and she wasn't about to push him.

"Come on, I'll drive you home." He said, holding his hand out for her keys.

She panicked for a moment. Her father still wasn't back and her mother was staying at a friend's house in Kenosha, which really meant she was getting drunk and searching for the next boy toy to take back with her to her hotel room. They hadn't been there a single time when Steven brought her home. Normally it was earlier and she could excuse it with work or other engagements, but one of these days he was about to notice. She wasn't ready for this discussion yet and it would definitely seem weird if they weren't at home in the middle of the night.

"Actually … it's late and you would have to walk all the way to Bud's. Why don't I drive and drop you off first?"

"Nah, it's fine. You must be tired after all that work and it's not that far. I like to walk." He shrugged, reaching for her keys again.

She gave them up, because she didn't have any excuse not to. She **was** tired and normally she liked it when he was driving her, even if he had to walk after. It would be weird to refuse now. Climbing into her seat she tried to calm down as he started the car and drove her home.

Biting her lips nervously she began to think for an excuse. It was late … they were asleep! Yes! It was totally normal for a house to be dark at this hour, she would just tell him her parents were already asleep. He probably wouldn't even ask, he did once but that was in broad daylight, he wouldn't wonder at night, would he?

She was relieved when they arrived in her driveway and they both climbed out of the car, beside her worry she really was bone tired … this work would take some getting used to. She walked up to Steven and wrapped her arms around him. To her relief he hugged her back instantly and she tilted her head up to kiss him good-bye.

He met her halfway and all the weariness seemed to fall off from her shoulders. Everything but she and Steven ceased to exist, it was always like this when their lips met. One would think she would have gotten used to it after all this time, but she didn't. She sighed as they pulled apart, slowly opening her eyes to look up to him, but something was wrong. Even in the dark of the night and with his shades on, this close she could see that he wasn't looking at her, instead he was looking over her head.

"Jackie … where is your parent's car?"

She cringed. He probably had the same thoughts she had before, that it was late and of course the lights would be out if her parents were asleep, but he had thought about something she had totally forgot. Her parent's car. Of course the Lincoln was also their car, but Jackie used it, because her parents had more than one car.

"It … in the garage of course, where else would it be, silly?" she laughed and poked his nose, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice. She had to be convincing now. She really didn't want to talk about her parents, it would only raise more questions, complicated questions that she couldn't answer without revealing some ugly truths. How could she explain things if she wasn't even sure what to do about them herself? Now was hardly the time or the place.

"Right…" he mumbled. It was a reasonable explanation, but she could see he wasn't convinced.

She grabbed his face and kissed him again, a little harder and more desperate than before, everything to keep his mind occupied, to keep him from asking any more questions.

She could feel him hesitating, but finally he kissed back, even though it had an edge to it. His mouth was more forceful than before, showing her he knew that he was being cut off and he wasn't exactly pleased about it, but as they pulled apart he didn't ask any more questions.

"Get inside. I'll see you tomorrow." He finally said.

"Yes. Thanks for bringing me home. Goodnight Steven."

He waved and walked away. Looking after him, she knew he let her off the hook. For today. But it wouldn't work forever. There were too many things, too many little changes that would bother him. Steven wasn't stupid and he knew from his own experiences how a neglected child acted. Suspicions were forming in his head, questions that would demand an answer sooner or later. Knowing Steven, it would probably be sooner. She had to get her wits about her if she wanted to buy herself some more time to figure things out.

And she did. For the next two weeks she behaved normally in school, met her friends regularly in the basement and let Steven hover over her at work, until he finally realized that nothing bad was happening to her there and he stopped coming every time she had a shift. It also helped that her mother was finally back at home and had a little gathering with her friends there on Thanksgiving Day. She made Steven take her home that day. He didn't go inside with her, but he could see the second car in front of the house and could clearly hear the voices from inside. It helped calming him down and making her lies more believable, Steven finally acted normal again.

Everything seemed to work out great for her and she finally relaxed again.

This should have been a warning to her, because naturally that was the time when everything blew up in her face.

* * *

Does this count as a cliff hanger already? If so: please don't kill me xD I tried to put everything in one chapter, but after I thought about how I want things to continue, there would have been too many jumps in one chapter. I'll try to write the next one as fast as I can though. :)

Thanks for all the Favs and Follows! ^_^

LoveNLearn: My thoughts exactly, they were never on the same page. In essentials they wanted the same things, but sadly never at the same time. xD" I hope you'll continue to enjoy this story! :)

Acc5rod: Thank you! I hope you're enjoying the other chapters too. ^^

GatsbyParty: Thank you for all your comments! :) I'm afraid Hyde won't buy it in the long run. He's not stupid and he knows Jackie, even if she's a little different now, he always knew how to figure her out. She will have a hard time keeping her secrets, even more so because she doesn't exactly enjoy lying to him. I can't let her have ALL the answers, Hyde has always been more mature than he let on and she'll have to realize that her being older in her mind doesn't always make her more mature. Maybe she won't have to lie for much longer. xD

MistyMountainHop: Oh wow thank you. I'm so glad that it was noticeable. I tried to show exactly this parallelism between their behaviour. They have always been very different characters with opposite opinions and what not, but deep down they have a lot in common and act more alike than they want to admit sometimes. In this story the rift between them seems even bigger because Jackie essentially is from another time altogether, but I wanted to show that this is something that they'll never be able to escape. They are bound together in unexplainable ways and it shows in their behaviour. That's why I put them in very similar situations to show it. ^_^ Glad it worked.

I really enjoyed their unusual friendship in those seasons, I even loved those little hints you could see in Season 4 while she was back with Kelso, it was all very discretely working towards the summer in Season 5, at least that's what I like to think. Lol maybe I'm just reading too much into it.

I'm happy you liked those paragraphs, Hyde is so cute when he's embarrassed, isn't he? XD

LadyNorth76: Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far and I hope you'll keep doing so in the future. I'm definitely trying my best to make the story worth while. :)


	6. Help

**Back to the 70s**

_**Pairings: **__Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde (main), Donna Pinciotti/Erik Forman, Fez/Nina Bartell, Michael Kelso/Brooke Rockwell_

_**Rating:**__ M / X / NC-17 for future chapters for swearing, violence, blood and sexual content._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own 'That '70s Show' or any of its characters. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED!_

_**A/N:**__ Here's the sixth chapter. No episode rewrite or quotes. This chapter is longer again and I typed all day, so you didn't have to wait so long after the sudden cut last chapter. XD Well and … drama alert I guess lol_

_Notes and comment responses are at the end of the chapter._

_Please leave a comment; even if it is criticism, I'm striving to get better after all. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Help**

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**December 3, 1977**

**Location:**

**The Hangout Bar**

It started like any other Saturday and she was working her shift at the bar. Her friends weren't there, but she doubted they would have been able to find a seat anyway. The place was packed. Every idiot who was old enough to drink seemed to be there, and a few who weren't, but it wasn't Jackie's place to point that out.

It was so stressful, that they actually needed her and the other waitress Tammy working together, just as Bud had to come in to help Mike out at the bar, normally one of them was enough, the place wasn't that big after all. Well at least she made massive tips that evening.

The later it got, the rowdier got the people. It was mostly middle-aged men, a little rough around the edges just like the Hangout itself, but she knew most of them. They came here often and were pretty harmless. They looked their fill and flirted, some even made lewd jokes, but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

There were some new patrons too, guys she had never seen before. They couldn't be much older than she was, most likely they just turned 18, and from what she learned as the evening progressed, they were just passing through Point Place with their motorcycles. They were a crude bunch, not only jeering and flirting with them, but one of them actually slapped Tammy's ass when she walked by them. It was infuriating, but they were drinking a lot, practically throwing their money out, and they both needed the tips.

It was shortly before closing time and Jackie had never been gladder, when Mike and Bud declared the last round for the night. Tammy and she began cashing up the remaining tables and the bar began to clear, except for one table. Of course it was the bikers. They had paid for their last round already, but they weren't leaving. Tammy was already cleaning up the empty tables and Mike and Bud were organising and restocking the bar for the next day, so she walked up to the table.

"I'm sorry fellas, but we're closing. It's time to go home." She said, mustering up all her patience to smile and be friendly with them. She couldn't quite forget all the lewd comments they made about her appearance, but then again, that was the risk she took, by putting on sexy clothes to get more tips from idiots like them. It was a risky game. Today she was wearing a black, low cut top and a short black skirt with high heeled boots. They had a riot dropping things and making her pick them up earlier.

"Oh but we're not ready to end the evening yet sweetheart." Jack said. He had told her all of their names much earlier, he was the self-proclaimed leader of his little group of misfits.

"I'm really sorry, but the bar is closed already. You'll have to get your drinks somewhere else."

"I guess … what a drag. But hey … maybe you could sweeten the deal for us? I mean, you look like you could give a guy a good time." He grinned perversely and put his hand on her ass.

She pushed her hand against his shoulder to loosen his grip. "Stop it. I'm not interested and I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate it." Her voice was raising a little, hoping it would alert Bud or Mike, so she wouldn't have to deal with these guys alone. She wouldn't be able to throw them all out by herself.

Jack only snorted. "Please, any guy who lets his girl walk around like that in front of other men obviously doesn't know what to do with her. Or maybe … you're just a little tease? Strutting your stuff around us like that and then you won't follow through? Come on sweetheart, I'll show you what a real man can do with a woman." With these words his other hand wandered up her leg and slipped under her skirt.

She tried to jerk away, but his other hand was still gripping her behind, holding her secure in place. She let out a little shriek and kicked him against the shin. He cursed, but his hands stayed where they were. But she had been loud enough to alert the others, as she could see in her peripheral vision, Bud and Mike noticed what was going on and were advancing, maybe this would go over quietly after all…

"Get your damn hands off her asshole!" Or not.

She could barely register that it was Steven who shouted these words, before he jerked Jack out of his chair, effectively freeing her out of his grip, and punched him in the face.

It reminded her a little of his dispute with Chip, only Steven looked much more enraged and Jack was definitely more dangerous. He also didn't drop to the ground unconscious.

He held his bleeding nose and cursed, but straightened up way too fast.

"Is this your little boyfriend? Oh sweetheart, you really need a real man. My sister could punch harder than that one." He taunted.

Steven wasn't in the mood to be teased though. "Your nose tells another story bastard." He threw another punch, but this time Jack was able to block it and landed his own fist in Steven's face.

Stumbling back he held his jaw, but instead of backing down he just took off his glasses. "You'll regret that buddy."

Jack laughed: "Yeah sure. Bring it on **boy**."

And Steven did. He charged at Jack like a madman and soon enough they were a blur of flying fists and swift kicks.

She screamed out, trying to get closer to stop them, but Tammy hold her back with a nod to Jacks buddies, who were standing up as if to help their leader. Luckily they were stopped by Bud and Mike, who grabbed them and dragged them to the door, blatantly throwing them out.

Staring back at the two fighting, it appeared like Steven was finally gaining the upper hand. Jack may thought he was a hard guy, but Steven has fought guys bigger than him for all his life and he knew how to hit where it would do the most damage. After another punch, Jack fell down and Steven delivered another kick to his rips.

"Steven, I think that is enough. Are you alright?" Bud came up to him and Steven turned to him to nod.

That was the moment she saw Jack move on the ground, he was pulling something shiny out of this pocket, a knife! He was getting up, evidently planning to stab Steven in the back like a coward.

Without thinking, she grabbed the first thing in her vicinity— an empty beer bottle— and smashed it on his head hard enough to break the bottle and take Jack down to the ground again.

"Stay down in the dirt where you belong, you creep!" she screamed at him.

Steven pulled her back before she could kick the guy. Now that he also saw the knife, he tried to get her away from Jack as far as possible.

"You crazy bitch! Tom, Eddie! Call the police!" he shouted to his boys outside.

"Good idea, we can tell them you trashed my property, harassed my employees and tried to attack an unarmed person with a weapon. Sexual Harassment and attempted murder could get you locked up for quite a while." A new voice said.

Her boss John was standing on the steps that led up to his little office above the bar, with his gun in his hand, aiming at Jack.

"So, why don't you drop your little toy while we wait for them? Or better yet: Keep it and give me a reason to shoot. I have enough witnesses for self-defence here."

Cursing Jack dropped the knife. "Damn it! You are all crazy, this whole town is a madhouse."

"Well, then I would get my little buddies out there and leave as fast as I could and if I were you, I would never set a foot into Point Place again." John said calmly, but his face was grim.

Swearing even louder Jack pulled himself up and stumbled out of the bar, where his friends were waiting. Within minutes you could hear the loud roaring of their machines, indicating their quick departure.

Taking down his gun, John let out a wary sigh. "Well, so far so good. I don't know about you guys, but I want to get home as soon as possible. Tammy finish cleaning up, Mike count the money and Bud start closing everything up. I'll call the police department and warn them, just in case those boys try to cause any more trouble on their way out of here and Jackie … get in the back and get your boyfriend some ice." After making sure everyone knew what to do, he went upstairs to call the police.

Jackie carefully took Stevens hand and led him with her to the backrooms. Making him sit down in a chair, she rummaged through the freezer to find some ice packages for Stevens' face. After she handed him those, she went to get the first aid kit, before standing in front of him and looking at the damage.

God, she had been so scared for him tonight … and rightly so. His jaw was turning a brilliant shade of blue and his left eye didn't look any better. Unlike Jack he protected his nose and his rips though, so at least there was nothing broken. His stomach area seemed to be tender, it would probably turn blue soon, but worst of all were his hands. He really put some force behind his hits, because his knuckles were bloody and not all of it was Jack's. His skin was split open and she carefully cleaned and disinfected it, before putting bandages around them.

At least for tonight he let her do it, he probably would take them off first thing tomorrow, but for now he sat there in total silence and let her fuss over him. All the while he was cooling his face with the ice packages, holding them in the hand she wasn't working on at the moment.

When she was finished, she couldn't hold onto her calm façade anymore. Shuddering a little, she carefully sat down on his lap and stroked through his hair. He still didn't say a word, but he put an arm around her. Frantically, she began to pepper all the unblemished places on his face with kisses, whispering in a frightened tone the whole time.

"My brave," **kiss** "brave" **kiss** "hero." **Kiss** "So, so" **kiss** "scared" **kiss** "for you." **Kiss** "Thank you" **kiss** "so much," **kiss** "but please," **kiss** "PLEASE" **kiss **"don't ever" **kiss** "do something" **kiss** "like that" **kiss** "again."

Finally he broke his silence: "'afraid I can't promise that doll."

She stopped kissing him, but she knew he was right. Steven wasn't one for useless fighting, but he was always the guy who protected others and he wouldn't make a promise to her, if he knew he couldn't keep it.

"Well … I'm pretty sure your display of strength and John's gun made sure those guys won't be coming back here anytime soon."

"Yeah … and neither will you."

"Wha— Excuse me?"

Now he was looking at her with barely restrained anger, but what really got her was the serious look in his eyes. Eyes she could clearly see, because he hadn't put his shades back on yet.

"Jackie, I'm serious. You're quitting this job. I was there tonight, but I can't always be there. We could handle those idiots, but don't you think there are more dangerous people out there who frequent bars like this? Do you think your boss has that gun for his own amusement?"

"No, of course not, but Steven … all this time I was working here nothing like that happened and Tammy has been working here for years and she told me the worst they ever had were bar brawls, where they had to keep drunk idiots from falling down their own chairs. This was a fluke, it won't happen again."

He was getting more agitated by the minute and throwing his icepack away, he said:" Jackie you don't know that. Damn it! I **knew** something like that would happen. I never wanted you to work here, but I didn't say anything. Well, see where it got us, I definitely won't shut up about it anymore."

"Steven … I can't quit, okay? There are no other jobs at the moment and … there's always something that could happen. If I worked in a store, I could get robbed, because they want the money in the register." She tried to reason with him.

"Damn it Jackie! Why are you so stubborn?! I bet if you told your parents about this, they would throw their money back at you. They may want to teach you a lesson, but I bet they don't want you to get hurt. It will probably shock them enough, that you'll never have to work again in your life. They're rich for Gods sake!" he made her stand up from his lap, so he could stand up and pace around the room.

"No! I won't tell them Steven and I won't quit. You can't tell me what to do." She didn't want to lash out at him, but she was scared, everything was falling apart and she didn't know how to stop it. She only knew that she couldn't take her parents money.

"What the fuck! Why the hell not?!" he exclaimed, but at least he stopped pacing. Running a hand through his hair, he put his aviators back on. That wasn't good. He was pulling away from her, hiding behind his Zen, because he didn't know how to handle the situation.

And she couldn't answer him, she couldn't think of one good reason that would explain her behaviour. Sure she could rave about him not being her boss again, or that she was her own woman and made her on decisions, but that were only excuses and he would know it. Just as he knew, that she had been keeping something from him all this time, it probably only made the situation worse.

When she didn't say anything, he got angry again. She could see it in the way his whole body tensed, but he kept on a cool mask, while he did what he always did when he felt hurt and cornered, he lashed out on her in a cold and calculated way.

"You like it, don't you?" he asked in a false, calm tone.

She knew she was playing into his hands, but she couldn't stop herself from asking: "What?"

He gritted his teeth. "The way they stare at you, flirt with you. You like it when those assholes pay you attention. Maybe you even liked it when he touched you?"

She gasped. God, Steven always knew where to hit so it would hurt. "No! Steven! How can you say that?"

He shrugged, acting like this wasn't even concerning him. "What am I supposed to think Jackie? This job is gritty on a good day. Today you got molested, I got into a fight and you still want to do it? Even though we both know you would just have to tell your parents about it and they would give you money again. So what else could it be?"

"Steven, please. I don't like it, how could I? I don't want anybody but you to touch me like this and I definitely don't care about these guys. For heavens sake! I kicked him and I broke a bottle on his head!" her voice was raising, she was panicking now. She couldn't lose Steven over this.

"Then why? Just tell me why!" now Steven sounded a little desperate himself.

Nothing. She had absolutely nothing. He was right, if it had been the truth that her father had cut her off to teach her a lesson, she would only have to go to him and tell him what happened and he would shower her with money to keep her safe. Burkhart's don't get involved in places like this. But it had been a lie, a lie she couldn't back up anymore.

Her silence was fatal, his face shuttered close again and he shrugged. "You know what? I don't care. I'm outta here. Do what you want Jackie, but do it without me. I won't back up your little ego trip here."

"Are you … are you breaking up with me?" she could hardly force the words out, couldn't believe this was happening. **Again**.

Tears gathered in her eyes when he just said: "Whatever" and turned around to leave. No! She couldn't let him go.

"No … please. Wait! Steven! I lied, okay? I lied about the money. My father didn't cut me off, I just … I can't take his money anymore." She said through her tears, her mind was fogging, god she would have to tell him the truth, at least part of it. What would he think of her then?

At least it got him to stop, but he looked wary as he faced her again. "Why?"

Such a simple question, but nearly impossible to answer. Not here. She looked around, afraid someone could hear them, furiously brushing her tears away. They would do her no good now.

She apparently took too long to answer, because he was beginning to turn around again. Rushing towards him she grabbed his arm. "Wait. Please. I'll tell you. I swear! Only… not here. I can't tell you here, Steven. We have to go somewhere else. Nobody else can know about this and you have to promise me … please you can't ever tell anyone else what I'm going to tell you." She was begging now and the tears just didn't want to stop.

Nevertheless it made and impact, Steven was still there and he was listening to her. "Fine. We'll go somewhere else." He was debating for another moment before declaring: "I promise, but Jackie. I want the truth, or I'll leave."

She nodded hastily. "Yes, whatever you want." She quickly retrieved her coat and purse, afraid that he could change his mind and leave her, but when she came back he was still there. They left via the backdoor, she really didn't want to deal with her colleagues right now, even more so because she still couldn't stop crying.

She would be driving this time and Steven climbed into the passenger seat without complaint. They were both silent on the drive. It was grating on her nerves, but it also gave her time to sort out her muddled thoughts and to finally stop the tears.

When they reached her driveway, Steven threw her a confused look, but she ignored it and got out of the car.

"Come on." She said, grabbing her keys and heading for the door.

"Jackie. What about your parents?" Steven was still standing next to the car, not sure how to act.

"They're not here." She said, opening the door.

That got him going, within seconds he was next to her on the doorstep. "What do you mean they're not here? Are they coming home that late?"

"They won't be home for another week. Maybe they'll even take until Christmas." She said, putting on the lights and hanging her coat up. She pulled Steven inside and closed the door behind him.

"Christmas? Jackie, what the hell is going on?"

She took in a deep breath. "That's a long story. The living room is over there. Why don't you sit down on the couch, while I get us something to drink? We'll need it."

To her surprise he actually took her word for it and did what she told him to do, without hesitation. He probably sensed that this was much bigger than just the job. Going to the kitchen, she grabbed two beers for them and took another cleansing breath. This wouldn't be pleasant, but if she lost Steven this whole thing would have been for nothing, she didn't really have a choice. She went into the living room and sat down next to Steven on the couch. She left a little space between them though, at least for the moment. Giving him his beer, she took a big gulp of her own to calm her nerves.

Opening his can he followed suit. After that he sent her a look and nodded. "Okay, we're here. We're alone. Talk."

He wouldn't make this easy on her, but she didn't expect him to. "Yes … like I said it's a long story and a little complicated … this isn't easy for me Steven so … maybe … just don't interrupt me until I'm finished, I don't know if I could muster up the courage to tell you again."

He agreed and she began talking. She started with the easier topic: her parent's absence.

She told him how they were only at home for short periods of time, to keep up appearances. How this whole happily married thing and the great family life was just a scam, a lie to keep up the popular image of the Burkhart's and how, for a very long time, she had played along. That she took their money and their gifts, as reward for being the perfect little daughter at parties and meetings. After all, she was raised to believe that material things and the family name were the only things that counted.

She told him about her father's business trips and how he took a new young and sexy secretary with him every single time and how her mother took all the money she could get, to party with her friends in other countries and had a string of lovers there, while they left their daughter at home alone with nannies. When she was old enough, the nannies disappeared and she was just at home alone, with her pricy toys and clothes, with only the maids and the gardener to keep her company.

To be abandoned by the own parents was something Steven could relate to, even if their circumstances were quite different. His whole demeanour softened, but there was something sharp in his features, that reminded her that this wasn't an explanation for her to keep the job as a waitress. Her parents obviously didn't cut her off. She drank more of her beer and started to explain the real problem: her father's crimes and her mother's knowledge and total disregard of it.

She had to put some white lies into it, she couldn't exactly tell him the truth how she knew about it. If she started talking about angels and time travel, he would think she was crazy.

So she told him that she heard her father make a phone call that tipped her off instead, and that she searched through his office as soon as she was home alone again. She described the documents and what they entailed.

Starting with her trust fund and how her father practically stole the money that was meant for her, by cashing it out when she turned 16. She went through the bribery and the thefts she found, but it was hard to tell him about how deep everything went. She finished her beer before she could actually talk about the fact that her father's dealings were responsible for Red and Bob losing their jobs. She could see it affect him right away, she knew it would hurt him. He loved the Forman's and the Pinciotti's, not to mention how this also affected Eric and Donna, who were his best friends.

Her voice wavered but she kept on, telling him that she hadn't wanted her parents to use her money to commit even more crimes or to party abroad. She had to tell another little lie here, that she knew the combination for the hidden safe, because she followed her mother down there once and saw her looking at the money. It wasn't a lie when she told him that she took it so her mother wouldn't. She even confessed that she hid it at the Forman's so her parents would never be able to find it here in the house, if they ever noticed it missing.

She proceeded to tell him how she cleaned out her bank account, hiding this money in her room for if she ever needed it and that she closed everything down, actually opening a new account in the smaller bank in the outskirts of Point Place when she got the job as a waitress, because she thought one of the bankers of her old bank was in on her father's crimes.

"I just didn't know what else to do. I only knew I couldn't take any money from my parents anymore. I took what was already there on my bank account, I couldn't change where it came from, but I hid it in my room because I only want to use it for emergencies. I hid the trust fund money for the future, I don't want to touch any of it yet. That's why I got the job … my parents haven't even noticed yet that my allowance just goes back to their account because mine is closed, or if they did, they don't care."

She sighed and looked away from Steven. "There were no other jobs Steven and I can't afford to quit this one. I don't want to lose you, but I can't take my parents money with a clear conscience anymore…"

"Why didn't you say something before?"

"And tell you what? That my parents aren't only selfish people who neglect me and leave me alone all the time, but that they are real criminals? That their whole life is paved on the misery of others … that they even stole the money of their own daughter? How do you tell people something like that? I was ashamed Steven … ashamed and afraid. I didn't know what to do. I resented myself for keeping quiet, it just gives my parents time to hide evidence, but I also couldn't tip off the police on my own parents … it's weak and I hate myself for it but … it's the truth. And you wanted the truth, right?" by now she was crying again. She felt like a baby, but she couldn't help it. All the hurt and desperation welled up again and she could only let it out with tears and sobs.

"Shit! Jackie…" she could feel Steven's arms around her and cried even harder. She had been so scared he would just leave her now that he knew everything, knew what her parents did to the people they both loved, that her whole life was only possible because others had to suffer.

"I'm so sorry Steven." She cried. "I didn't want to be part of it, but … I didn't know what to do. Please don't leave me. Please …" her fingers clutched at his shirt, as if she could force him to stay like that.

"Fuck!" she heard him curse. "I won't leave you Jackie. Please stop crying, it's not your fault." His fingers were stroking through her hair.

"You … you aren't angry with me anymore?" she asked, trying to calm down her own sobs.

"No! Damn it! Argh … Jackie I'm angry at your stupid parents. It's bad enough what they did to you, but this bribery stuff … it's such a mess! I wouldn't have known what to do either and I hate that they put you in that position." He he really did, she could hear him curse her parents under his breath with words, that she would never be able to repeat without blushing.

"I … I want to do something about it … really … I don't want anyone else to suffer, just so my parents have more money to rise to even higher social circles. I'm so angry with them. My father did all those dealings, but my mother knows all about it and throws that money out of the window like it didn't come from other people. Sometimes I even hate them for it … why is it still so hard to put an end to this? I should just rat them out to the police or something, but I couldn't do it."

Steven sighed, pulling her into his lap now. She hid her face in his arms, she didn't want him to see her face right now, she couldn't look at him. She was too upset.

"They're still your parents, of course it's hard for you. You know the right thing would be to turn them in, but they're your family and you don't want any harm to come to them. It's normal. I wouldn't know what to do either." He assured her, hell this wasn't even his family and he was totally confused.

She finally managed to calm down and she wiped at her face again, getting rid of the remaining tears. Timidly she looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I lied to you and I know you noticed … and I'm sorry I got you in trouble today, but … I really need this job. I may don't know what to do about my parents, but I **do** know that I couldn't live with myself, if I was taking their money again. I'm sorry, I know you don't want me to work there and I don't want to lose you, it's just … god, everything's so terrible."

She panicked for a moment when Stevens' arms left her, but he only took his shades off and rubbed his eyes tiredly, careful about his wounded one. Looking at her for a moment he finally nodded.

"I know … I don't like it, but … I get it. I know the bar isn't normally that dangerous, Bud would have told me if it was. It's just … Jackie he touched you. He had his hands all over you and under your skirt and he had his friends to back him up, that was really dangerous. I guess I just lost it." He looked ashamed.

"I understand Steven. I know you were only protecting me. This isn't fair to you either. I was hiding all of this from you and you knew something was wrong, today was just the last drop. I'm sorry, I never wanted to deceive you."

"Stop apologizing. I wouldn't want to talk about this either if I were you. Shit … I was horrible to you. It's just … you were acting weird all this time and then after that guy … you were still lying to me. He could have really hurt you and you were still lying into my face. I was so angry … I didn't mean it. What I said about you liking it. I knew it was total bullshit, I watched you often enough and I could always see it in your eyes, how you hated playing nice with those assholes. I just…"

"You wanted to hurt me, because I hurt you." It was a good summary for all their problems. Every time Steven thought she had wronged him somehow, he lashed out and hurt her back, it was his way of dealing with things. You hit him, he hits back. She never said it out loud before, but she had realized it a long time ago, of course it wasn't different this time around.

"I … yeah … I guess I did. I'm sorry Jackie." He was obviously uncomfortable, talking about feelings and apologizing weren't exactly his strong suits, but at least he cared enough to do it. The situation was very complicated, but he tried to handle it somehow instead of running away and that was enough her.

"It's okay … it hurt, but … I know I hurt you with all my secrets too. I know you didn't mean it … let's not talk about it anymore."

"It's not that easy Jackie." He sighed. "Look I am sorry and I don't want to argue with you, hell I even understand why you can't give that job up, but … there could always be another drunken idiot there to hit on you and frankly, I hate it. I also don't like it, that you're alone here all the time. It's not safe, especially with the business your father keeps. He could've made some enemies along the way."

She looked down, biting her own lip nervously. She knew that, but she didn't know what to do. His fingers under her chin surprised her. Gently, he forced her to look up into his face again.

"Hey. Don't worry. We'll find a solution, I just … I have to think about this Jackie. I need some time to sort this all out."

She couldn't do anything else but nod. She knew the feeling. She had weeks to come to terms with things and they still overwhelmed her sometimes. Hesitantly she came closer and kissed him. It was short, their lips were barely touching, but the uncertainty was still wearing her down.

He picked up where she left and kissed her for real, but he kept it light and sweet.

"It's going to be okay." He promised.

Looking at him, she could nearly believe it. Maybe together they could find a way to handle this. Alone she hadn't done so well. "Yes." She agreed.

Somehow they would make it work. As long as Steven would stand by her side, she could do anything. She tried a careful smile and leaned her head against his shoulder. It had been a long and hard day, she was feeling pretty drained. She only wanted to close her eyes for a moment, but before she knew it, she fell asleep.

* * *

Hyde woke up to a shrill female voice which was spouting curses at him and to hits on his head and arms.

"OUCH! Shit!" He tried to get away from the source of the blows, but he was entangled in Jackie, who was also just waking up from the loud voices around her. Sadly, her flailing around next to him, only made it harder for him to get away from the other woman, who was screaming at him in Spanish, and was hitting him with a … rolled newspaper? What the hell?!

In the end, he didn't so much escape her, as he simply fell of the couch and out of her reach. He quickly stood up and put some distance between them. She looked like she wanted to follow him, but Jackie intervened quickly.

"Rosa, stop! Él es mi novio!"

The woman— Rosa— finally stopped charging him and looked at Jackie.

"You're boyfriend? Io siento señorita Burkhart … but even so … it isn't proper." She said, but she put the newspaper away.

Jackie smiled at the other woman, trying to calm her down. He could only assume that she was one of the maids. Well … that stupid newspaper hurt, but unlike Jackie's parents she was at least looking out for her young charge.

"Rosa, nothing happened. We were on the couch, not in my bedroom and we're still fully clothed. Look, we still have our shoes on! It was just late yesterday and … we must have fallen asleep while we were talking." the tiny brunette explained.

Right. He remembered now. The whole evening had been a clusterfuck. First that Jack guy and then his fight with Jackie … He still couldn't quite grasp what Jackie revealed to him, but her pain while talking about it had been more than real and no one would invent such an incriminating story.

Afterwards, she had fallen asleep in his arms. He had tried to lie her down on the couch, but she was still clutching his shirt. Even in her sleep, she had been afraid he would leave her. He didn't have the heart to do it.

Instead he had just lain down with her in his arms, while he thought about their situation. He must have fallen asleep too and that's how Rosa found them together on the couch. He probably didn't look very trustworthy, with all his bruises and the bandages around his hands … yeah those definitely had to go.

"I see. I apologize señor …" she trailed of, obviously at a loss.

"Hyde. Rosa, please meet Steven Hyde, my boyfriend. Steven, this is Rosa Ramirez. She's one of our maids."

"Pleased to meet you, señor Hyde." She greeted him a little embarrassed.

He felt the same way, the whole situation was so bizarre. Putting his shades back on, he felt a little bit better. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you too. Sorry about all that." His hand waved towards the couch.

"Oh, no. It was my fault." She assured him.

"It was just a misunderstanding." Jackie finally said. "Rosa, why don't you just start your day? I know my mother always leaves you guys a long list of chores to do. We don't want to keep you."

"Of course señorita Burkhart. Just call me when you need anything." With that she left them alone.

Jackie looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, Steven. Did she hurt you?"

He shook his head. "Nah, it's fine."

Smiling again, she came up to him and gave him a short peck. "Good morning."

He had to grin at that. "'morning." He had never woken up with a girl in his arms, actually he had never slept next to a girl at all. He mostly just left after the sex, or they left him.

Not that he had a chance to enjoy it this morning, with Rosa hitting him with the newspaper and all, but he had slept well with Jackie in his arms.

Now she stood before him, smiling, her hair tousled from sleep, her clothes crinkled and her make up smudged from all the crying … how could she still look so beautiful? God he was in trouble…

"How about some coffee? We could eat some sandwiches. Fiona, our cook, made some yesterday, before she left."

Right. Jackie was horrible in the kitchen, but with all these servants around, it wasn't really a surprise. It was tempting to spend the morning with her, it was Sunday and they had nowhere to be, but after all the revelations yesterday he had to think. Things had to change, because he wasn't in the mood to worry about her all the time.

"Maybe next time. I better get home, Bud's cool 'n' all, but after the fight yesterday I better make an appearance to show him I'm still alive."

Her eyes widened and she had that worried look again. Shit, he made her feel guilty again.

Great.

"Of course. Maybe I'll see you later at Eric's?" she asked.

He shook his head, he had to figure things out and he really didn't need the comments of his friends when they saw his bruises right now.

"Why don't you come over to Bud's later? He has a shift at the bar today. We'd have the whole apartment for ourselves."

She squirmed under his watch, but finally admitted: "I have a shift too. It starts on six p.m. But only until eleven, because we have school tomorrow."

He had to count slowly from ten backwards in his head to calm down. Snapping at her wouldn't do any good. "Of course you do." He groaned.

"I know we … we still have to talk about that, but … Tammy really needs the day off, she has two daughters and Sunday is the only day when the whole family is together."

"It's okay" he finally said, he would play nice for now. "Just pick me up on your way there."

Startled, she looked up. "What?"

"Jackie, until I find a better solution, I'm going with you again. I won't argue about this." His tone was final and she realized it.

"Yes. I'll be by your place about five-thirty, if that's all right?" she agreed, but she still acted so unsure, so unlike her bossy and outspoken nature, he had to do something about it.

"That's cool. I'll be going then." He pulled her into his arms to kiss her, but when he tried to deepen the kiss, she shied away from him.

When he raised an eyebrow at her questioningly, she blushed.

"I have morning breath." She mumbled.

Now he had to roll his eyes, as if he cared. "So do I." he simply told her and pulled her in again. This time she didn't stop him, when he kissed her deeply and he didn't stop until they were out of breath.

"We're okay doll." He promised her. And they were, he just had to make sure it stayed that way.

She nodded, licking her own lips and he had to force himself to look away. Now was not the time.

"I'll see you later." with that he was out of the door, walking home.

He walked this way so often in the last weeks, he could find his way from Jackie's house to Bud's apartment blindfolded. That left his mind free to run crazy at first, but the cool air outside also helped him to calm down a little.

So, Jackie wouldn't take her parent's money, understandable if you knew where it came from. She had to earn her own and if there had been another job, she would have taken it. She couldn't quit, but if she kept working there like nothing happened, he would probably end up killing someone.

He wasn't proud of his behaviour and intellectually he knew Mike and Bud had already been on their way to help her, when he came in and snapped, but that didn't make him feel much better.

Her parents' leaving her alone most nights wasn't good either and he wasn't even scratching at the surface here. He wanted nothing more than let the police lock them up, but what would happen to Jackie then? It really was a mess.

When he arrived at home, he wasn't any closer to a solution. Frustrated he went inside, only to be greeted by Bud who was standing in the kitchen.

"Finally made it home?"

Great, he didn't need stupid questions right now. "Yeah. I brought Jackie home and stayed over. She was pretty upset."

Bud looked like he wasn't comfortable with that, but he didn't say anything about his little sleepover. "Is she alright?"

"Yes. I managed to calm her down." He let himself fall on the couch, wincing a little when the movement pulled on his stomach. That guy really got him good there.

Bud must have noticed it. "Are **you** okay? I must say we never had such a fight at the bar. Normally it's just some drunken idiots. That guy was vicious."

"I'm okay." He remained silent for a moment. Well it wouldn't hurt to say it, would it? "Bud. I don't like it. Jackie working with those creeps, she's only 16, man."

Bud sighed and sat down next to him. "I know. Look she handled herself well and we got her covered, but I have to admit, people seemed to get more dangerous every year. John actually talked to me and Mike about it yesterday. We can pull punches and take some hits but the girls … Tammy had been shocked too. She has two kids at home and she can't afford to get hurt."

This surprised Hyde, after all the Hangout wasn't exactly a rule abiding place, then again John was a business man, he couldn't be happy about his place getting trashed like this. "What did he say?"

"Well, like I said nothing like this happened before, but he was getting tired of the small drunken bar brawls we **do** have already. He had already been talking to two security guards. Greg and Todd, hell, they make Mike look like a school girl." Bud laughed and he had to admit, Mike was already pretty build, if they were bigger and stronger … he couldn't quite imagine it.

"Last night was the final straw and he called them today to make arrangements. They will be the new bouncers. Nothing like in those fancy places, they will just keep those out who already had too much to drink and keep the guys inside under control."

Translation: Fake identification and illegal stuff wouldn't be stopped, they would just control the violence. Well, he could live with that.

"Sounds good." Actually, it sounded awesome. Like this, Jackie could keep her Job and still be safe and he could still get into the bar himself if he wanted to. Now he only had to do something about her home situation, even though the solutions to that one seemed pretty simple, at least part of it.

He spent the rest of the day thinking about it, but he always came to the same conclusion. When he went to get a shower and change into fresh clothes, he finally got rid of those stupid bandages, but he had to admit, it had been nice when Jackie took care of him like that. It wasn't something he was used too.

When he came out of the bathroom, Bud had already left for work and he made himself a small snack, before Jackie came to pick him up.

When she did, he was surprised at her appearance. Her coat was open and he could see she was wearing blood red jeans, instead of the skirts she wore most of the time at work nowadays. It was so tight it looked like it was painted on her skin, but still … and she was wearing a band shirt again, The Rolling Stones this time, but it wasn't cut off like the one she wore on her first day. It was only pulled up in a knot on the front to tighten it around her torso, but it was ending just where her pants began, so you couldn't actually see much skin.

It was sexy as hell, but it was much more modest than the stuff she normally wore at work. He didn't know if she was still rattled from yesterday herself, or if she did this for his benefit, but he wasn't about to ask. At least she kissed him without hesitating and they made their way to her car. On the way to the bar he decided to breach the subject from yesterday.

"Bud told me that John hired two bouncers to keep the bar safer."

A surprised: "Really?" was the only answer he got for the moment. Nothing else. She **was** still nervous about the topic.

"Yeah. He actually thought about it before and after yesterday he finalized things. Guess it was the final straw."

"That's good … right?" she looked over at him and he nodded to eliminate her fears.

"Yup. They must look like the incredible Hulk or something, so you and Tammy will be safe in the future."

He saw her relax a little and decided to keep going. "Look Jackie. I won't show up every day, just sometimes. I'm okay with you working there, as long as the bouncers are there too. I'm not happy about it, but I'll accept it. Actually I'll never say anything else about it again, under one condition."

"What condition?"

"I'll be staying at your house at night."

"WHAT?!"

He nearly drove the car into a ditch at her scream, but he controlled it. "Geez Jackie, tone it down, will ya?"

"What do you mean you'll be staying at my house?" she asked incredulously, but thankfully in a much quieter tone.

"Only at night's when your parents aren't there. If at least one of them is home, I won't bother you, but as long as you're alone, it's not safe and I'll be staying with you."

"Excuse me? Don't you think I should have a say in that?"

"Don't get your panties in a twist. I'll be sleeping on the couch and I'll leave in the morning before Rosa can catch me." That experience hadn't been pleasant.

He could see that she was getting worked up, she didn't like it when someone told her what to do, he could relate to that, but he wouldn't budge on this.

"Maybe I'm not wearing panties and maybe I don't want you to stay at my house. You think Rosa is scary? I could beat you with my Pompons."

"So what? You'll cheer a burglar to death? Jackie I'm serious." He could feel her gaze on him, as if she was assessing him.

"You actually mean it." She mumbled, as if to herself.

"Of course I do. Hey, you want to work at the bar? I'm okay with it as long as your boss keeps those bouncers around. I won't tell you what to do about your parents either, that is your decision and whatever you decide, I'll back you up, **but** letting you stay alone in that house nearly every night? Not happening. I'll stay on your couch or you'll stay in my room at Bud's apartment. He won't say anything. It's your choice where we stay, but it will happen. I won't budge on this Jackie!"

She didn't say anything, just stared out of the window for a moment and he let out a frustrated noise. "Damn it Jackie, it's not like I'm using this as an excuse to get frisky with you. You'll be up in your room and I'll be staying on your couch, or I'll give you my room at the apartment, while I'll sleep on Bud's couch."

"That's nonsense." She said, but before he could protest she continued: "I trust you Steven. When you stay with me you can sleep in my bed. I know you won't do anything I don't want and it's much comfier than the couch. Also … Rosa never comes into my room until I allow it."

He was glad that she agreed, it really made him feel better and sleeping in the same bed with her … well that didn't sound bad at all now, did it?

He couldn't keep himself from grinning at that thought, he meant what he said, he wasn't doing this to pester her, but he was only a guy after all. "Now, that's hot." He joked.

At least it made her smile and she mock punched him in the arm like on their first date. "Don't get ahead of yourself buddy. I'm only using you as a cheap security system,"

"Yeah, use me baby." He drawled and now he really got her laughing. It was a free and jubilant sound, and he couldn't be happier to hear it after everything that had happened.

She finally got a hold of her own giggling again, when she said: "Stop it … but seriously … thank you, Steven. I mean it. I hate to be alone." Her voice was honest and he knew she really meant it.

He parked in front of the bar and smiled at her: "Anything for you doll."

* * *

Heyho! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I tried to hurry so you didn't have to wait too long after the cut in Chapter 5. I hope it's still good. :)

I didn't want to be repetitive with Hyde fighting with another guy over Jackie, but I needed a set up that would force Jackie to come clean and the bar seemed perfect for it.

Another thing: Before I started this story I played around with ideas for shorter stories, like how would it have been if Jackie and Michael really broke up in the first episode as she suggested in the car, or if Jackie and Hyde started dating after prom, or if Hyde didn't stop Jackie from kissing him in the car after they spend the day together, Hyde and Jackie getting even closer after her 'Zen lessons, etc. They are many little moments in the series who could have been the turning point, for this one I chose their first date, but there had been others and I wonder if you would be interesting in these shorter 'What if' stories, they wouldn't be with time travelling again, just certain events happening differently. What do you say? Should I try and write some of them down?

Thank you for all the Favs and the Follows! I really appreciate it. ^.^

**Silvia: **I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. I agree, the series shouldn't have ended with them like that but at least we can still make up our own fantasies about the future, or in my case, make a trip into the past. XD I hope you liked this chapter too. :)

**LadyNorth76: **I'm glad I could keep you interested so far. ^.~ Now, you see it's her lies that blew up in her face, it's always the lies that come back to bite us in the ass. xD

**LoveNLearn:** Thanks! You're right he always did and I really liked it too, so I hope you'll enjoy it in this chapter as well.

Yeah, the timeline is actually a funny topic. After all, they gave us a Christmas, Thanksgiving, Valentines Day, Birthdays and many other time markers that indicate that actually 8 years would have to pass to fit them all in, but the series took place in the years between 1976 and 1980.

Of course with the time travelling in my story it's obvious that I'll play around with that, but with the show itself in some kind of time limbo it's even funnier to do so. It also gives me more freedom in selecting which episodes I want to touch and rewrite and which I'll just skip. :)

**RIFA79:** Thank you! I hope you liked this one as well. ^^

**kzqueen:** I hope you liked this chapter. The lies didn't break them, they only rattled them quite a bit, and at least now things are out in the open. That should make them happier in the long run. :)


	7. Hyde's Christmas Rager

**Back to the 70s**

_**Pairings: **__Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde (main), Donna Pinciotti/Erik Forman, Fez/Nina Bartell, Michael Kelso/Brooke Rockwell_

_**Rating:**__ M / X / NC-17 for future chapters for swearing, violence, blood and sexual content._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own 'That '70s Show' or any of its characters. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED!_

_**A/N:**__ Here's chapter seven. An episode rewrite this time, so there'll be quotes. :) A little Christmas interlude. ^^ I really had problems writing this one, probably because I had two other scenes swirling in my head all the time, that won't happening for quite a while. It was really frustrating._

_Notes and comment responses are at the end of the chapter._

_Please leave a comment; even if it is criticism, I'm striving to get better after all. Enjoy!_

_I had to outline a little timeline for the series, because year changes would be complicated otherwise in the future of the story. As we all know 'That '70s Show' took place between the years 1976 and 1980, but the way that nearly season had a Christmas, a Thanksgiving, a Halloween, a Valentines Day or Birthdays as time markers, it would have taken 8 years to fit them all in._

_Normally this would pose some problems in this story, but since I don't plan on rewriting every episode, I can easily throw out some Christmases or other holidays that don't fit in. Since this is a FanFiction, I can also change Hyde's birthday from 1959 to 1960 (it never made sense to me that he was so angry at Kelso in Halloween for being old enough to buy them beer and hiding it, when he was born in the same year anyway xD), and sadly enough I'll have to change the month too, maybe even the month of Jackie's birthday, but I'm not sure which exact dates I'll use for both of them._

_This timeline isn't exact, it's just there to give you and myself some rough sketching. The episodes mentioned are just time markers, they are __**not**__ always the exact beginning or end of a year, nor does it mean I'll always use these episodes for a rewrite. Instead I'll often smooth things over with chapters who __**aren't **__episode rewrites in between._

_According to this story, the original series would have been like this:_

_Season 1 Episode 1 – Season 1 Episode 12 = Year 1976 (I took that one from the original series)_

_Season 1 Episode 13 – Season 3 Episode 10 = Year 1977 _

_Season 3 Episode 11 – Season 7 Episode 11 = 1978 (This is one loooong year x-x but since many things won't happen because of the changes in this story or aren't important for it, many episodes will just vanish lol)_

_Season 7 Episode 12 – Season 8 Episode 22 = 1979_

_Everything after that (like the time we saw in Chapter 1) = 1980_

_According to this timeline I went back and gave the chapters I already posted dates at the beginning and made a minor change at the end of Chapter 5, in the mentioned two week span there, Jackie's mother isn't only home for a normal party, she's home for a Thanksgiving party she's throwing. XD It's only that one word and the dates at the beginning that changed, so there is no need to reread anything. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Hyde's Christmas Rager**

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**December 24, 1977**

**Location:**

**Bud's apartment**

She couldn't believe how fast time passed by. It was already Christmas Eve and she and the others stood in Bud's apartment. The last few weeks had been over so quickly, or maybe it just felt like that because she had been so happy. After their fight, almost everything was out in the open between her and Steven. They were both more comfortable around each other. She didn't feel so pressured to keep up her little charade and Steven was more relaxed now that he knew what was wrong.

Her parents had been at home for two days, just enough time to talk about Christmas. She had to use all her acting skills to not confront them with what she knew, but she really didn't want to spend the holidays with this little game. In her time, her parents had only been there on the morning of the 25th, to exchange gifts. After that her mother went over to friends, some kind of charity event, not that her mother really cared about the cause, and her father had an 'emergency meeting'. She had no desire to get them any presents, or receive presents from them, this time around.

She had barely mentioned some invented party at the Forman's, when her parents already jumped at the opportunity and told her to go there. Her father could use it to schmooze some business partners at a firm party and her mother really wanted to help her friends with a charity event for the less fortunate … yeah right. Where did she hear that one before? Well at least, she didn't have to spend Christmas with her parents.

She felt fortunate about that fact, which was sad thing in itself. On a happier note, because of her parent's absence, Rosa and Fiona only worked until six p.m. and Steven stayed over nearly every night. It started the same night he told her of his plan and he stuck to it ever since.

It was both the same and different, from the times she secretly slept in his room at the Forman's. It was the same warm and safe feeling that only Steven could give her, but it was totally different to be all alone with him in her house and to sleep together in her bed, instead of his cot in the basement.

She was the one, who knew how it was to spend the night together, but she was still so nervous. With all the similarities, it still astonished her how careful he was with her, trying to make her comfortable, not pushing her into anything. He really just wanted to be there for her. Not that he would ever say it in so many words, but that wasn't necessary. With him actions spoke louder than words. She understood that and it was enough for her.

First it had been a little awkward. It shouldn't have been, since she knew what to expect, but this was a different Steven. A younger one, but he wasn't the only one who was different. She was another person, than she had been back then too. She had thought herself more mature now, because of her mental age, but maybe it wasn't about maturity. Maybe it was her personality that had changed. Her outlook on life and her opinions were forever altered by her experiences. So they were both different, everything was different … no wonder she had been so nervous.

She had changed into her pyjamas in the bathroom, brushed her teeth and her hair. It nearly took her half an hour, before she had been calm enough to go back to her bedroom. She knew there was nothing to be afraid of, but that knowledge didn't help her to calm down. In the end, it was Steven who did.

When she came into her room, fidgeting with the edge of her pyjamas, Steven had already dressed down to his shorts and his undershirt and was in her bed. His eyes were closed and he had the covers spread over him, but they were pushed down on the place next to him, inviting her to slip under them there. No pressure, no fuss or weird interaction, she could just lie down next to him and put out the lights.

In the dark, he turned to her and put his arms around her. They may had more space than she remembered from his cot, but they ended up in the exact same position, her back to his front and as close together as possible. No words were exchanged and she hadn't slept so well in a very long time.

The next morning, they had an early breakfast together and Steven left before Rosa, or any other servant, came to the house.

It got easier after that first night, sometimes they even talked. It was always dark, almost as if they both felt safer that way. Other times, they both were so tired from school or work that they just dropped into her bed and fell right asleep. They never did anything more than sleep or cuddle at night. Of course, Steven would rather smash his head against a wall, than admit that he would ever do such a thing as **cuddling**. She could image his appalled tone easily.

That wasn't to say they never kissed or made out. They did plenty of that. In Eric's basement, in her car, at Bud's apartment, at her house, on her couch and even in her bed. But as soon as they got ready for the night, everything stopped. It was as if during the day, they were in some kind of frenzy, trying to get closer to each other, but that first date stuck with them and they always knew when to stop. With all the passion between them it seemed impossible, but they never got carried away again. Especially at night, it was all innocent, a nice way to be together, but ultimately it was one of Steven's ways to keep her safe.

She hadn't spent the night with him at Bud's yet, mostly because she didn't want to risk it. So far, the older man didn't say anything against Steven staying somewhere else at night, but that could always change. This would be a shame since Christmas break just started. Actually, that was part of her problem right now.

Until now, they had no problems with their little arrangement, but today it could all change. This was the Christmas, where Eric got drunk and threw up on Red's shoes. Who in turn, had a talk with Bud, which concluded with him finally setting some rules down for Steven. It had been good for him of course, but only until Bud decided to leave Steven again, with Edna no less.

It was a little dilemma. She could hide the funnel before Michael found it, so Donna wouldn't leave the party. She would probably make sure, that Eric didn't get too drunk and he would never get in trouble with Red. A happier Christmas for the Forman's and Donna could spend Christmas with Eric, like she actually planned to. Bud wouldn't set out the rules and Steven could furthermore stay at her place at night.

It would definitely be better, than what she had dragged Donna to, the last time this happened. She shuddered, when she thought about the guys from the fire department. The man who dated her mother, god how desperate she had been back then. Not that she would do that again, but still, she couldn't even spend the day with her friend, because she had to work today. So she couldn't monitor the party herself either.

Maybe it was too egoistical. It may complicate things, but it was the first time that one of his parents stood up to Steven and did something that was good for him, even if he abhorred rules and strictness. Bud was only his stepfather, but they both didn't know that and for now, they were the only family they got. Shouldn't she let Steven have this? It would only happen, when Red interfered and for that, things had to progress like last time.

Or would it be kinder not to let Steven experience this? Maybe he wouldn't take Bud leaving so hard, if he never did anything remotely fatherly for him? Would it hurt less? Would it hurt more? How could she know that? How does one decide some like that? It would really influence his life.

"_All right, Hyde! Your dad's apartment is the perfect place for a party. It's already trashed." She heard Eric say. _

Oh, oh…

_Before she could react, Michael had the funnel in his hands and said: "Hey, even if half the people we invited show up, this party's gonna rock."_

Well, so much for that decision. Now the damage was done. She must have been so caught up in her own head, that she totally forgot her surroundings. She should probably feel more conflicted about it, but in reality she wasn't too sad about the fact, that the decision was out of her hands now.

_Playing along she asked: "Did you find the cups?"_

_"Nope. Even better. A plastic tube and a funnel."_

_"All this and a dirty funnel? Merry Christmas to me." Fez piped in._

_"Yeah, we don't even have to worry about germs, because even though our spit backs up in the tube, the alcohol kills 'em." Michael explained, demonstrating the process with his hands._

_Donna motioned for her and went for the door: "We're leaving."_

_"So leaving." She said, following her redhead friend._

_"Wait. You're leaving?" Eric didn't sound too happy about it, trying to stop them, but Donna only nodded._

_"Yeah, see...when I was a little girl, I made a promise to myself. 'Self,"' I _  
_said, 'if you're ever about to suck beer out of a funnel that might give you mono, don't.' So, bye-bye." With that she was out of the door._

Unlike last time, she didn't follow directly, instead taking a moment to turn to Steven. He was sitting on the couch, preparing the keg. Smiling she bent down to kiss him goodbye.

_While she was preoccupied, she heard Eric's voice again: "All right. Kelso, I'm gonna nix the funnel on account of, I think it repels women."_

This was new to her, since last time they were already gone, but it must have been what had happened originally. So they got Eric this drunk without the funnel? Well, that **was** an accomplishment.

_Michael answered: "Hey, any woman who doesn't appreciate a nice funnel, isn't much of a woman." _

Interesting, this was the kind of interaction the girls had missed? She wasn't too sad about it.

"Have fun, but try not to go overboard." She gently suggested.

Of course Steven didn't acknowledge this directly, instead he answered with his own warning: "Sic Greg and Todd on any idiot who comes too close to you."

"I promise." She said, rolling her eyes.

Behind her she heard Michael whistle and thought he was probably messing with the keg, but when she straightened up and turned in his direction, she noticed him averting his eyes fast. Had he … ? Yes! He had been staring at her ass.

Great. Huffing, she decided not to address this issue just now and walked to the door, where Donna was waiting for her. Not that she had to deal with it, because as they were closing the door behind them, they could hear Michael yell out. Steven had frogged him hard in the arm.

"Kelso never learns, does he?" Donna asked laughing, as they made their outside.

"No, he doesn't. I wish he would stop and finally accept that Steven and I are dating. He must realize, that we weren't good for each other. He doesn't really want to be with me again, he's just horny."

"Isn't he always? He never stops his advances towards me and I have a boyfriend too. Plus, I never dated Kelso."

At least not this one, but maybe she could stop that catastrophe from happening.

"I guess. Come on, I've to get home to change for work, I'll drop you off at your house." She finally said, climbing into her Lincoln.

"Yeah … I think, I'll just go over to the Forman's. Mrs Forman said I could come over for some cookies if I wanted too."

"Sounds nice."

She started the car and drove to the Forman's to drop off Donna, before driving to her own home. There, she changed into different clothes. Within the last weeks she had shaken off the last remnants of fear and started dressing more provocative for the tip money again. It really made a difference and between Greg and Todd there, she felt safe enough to do so. In representation of the holiday, she wore a shear red blouse without arms. You could see the shadow of her bra under it. She combined it with a dark green skirt that was flaring a little and ended just above her knees. To compliment the outfit, she put on green heels.

There, ready to go for work.

When she arrived at the bar, Bud was already there. It was Christmas, but most people spent this day with friends or family, so there weren't much people in the bar. Only one bigger group, who had decided to celebrate the day at the Hangout was there and some loners, who didn't have anywhere to go. It was a pretty relaxed evening, although low on tips because of it. Still, she enjoyed the calm night for once, it wasn't until later, that it got a little embarrassing.

Two men walked into the bar and Jackie nearly stumbled when she realized who it was. Rob and Dean! The two Firemen! What the hell were they doing here?! Was this where they would have gone if they hadn't met her and Donna at Charlie's bar? Great … just great.

Okay. Relax. They have no idea who you are. This doesn't have to be embarrassing. Act normal.

"Merry Christmas. I'm Jackie, I'll be your waitress today. What can I get you?"

"Well aren't you a cutie. I'm Rob and this is Dean. We'll take two beers for starters and … your phone number." They both laughed, as if this was the funniest thing ever. They obviously had some drinks at Charlie's bar already.

"The drinks are coming right up. My number will be my secret, but I can give you my boyfriend's number, if you want to discuss that topic further."

Needless to say, Rob backed off and there was no more flirting for the rest of the evening, while she served them drinks. An hour before closing time, she saw Bud talking to Mike, before suddenly the man was gone. She had an inkling what that was about, but she still asked Mike about it, when she got the next round of drinks from him.

"Bud? He had to leave early. He got a phone call from Red Forman. Gotta say, that's a man I wouldn't want to be pissed at me."

"You and the whole town." She joked, but she wasn't very joyous.

It was happening again, she knew it was coming, but she still had some hope before, that Donna might get bored alone and went back to the party. Seems like she didn't and Eric threw up on Red's shoes. Now Steven would get his own sets of rules at home and wouldn't be able to come over at night anymore. It made her sad, but there was nothing she could do. He might not like this strict Bud at first, but it would be good for him.

She was so angry at her own parents, but she came to realize, that the few good memories of her childhood were still precious to her, no matter how much it hurt sometimes. Steven deserved some happy memories, even if he would come to realize that Bud was only his stepfather.

The rest of the evening was over quickly and before she knew it, she was on her way home. It was dark and silent when she arrived, and she couldn't help but shiver. It had only been two weeks, how could it feel so much lonelier without Steven already? It was ridiculous! Resolutely she shoved that thought aside and went upstairs to her room to get changed and fall into her bed. The evening had been slow, but she was still exhausted.

Sadly enough, two hours later she was still awake. She was bone tired, but she just couldn't sleep. She knew what it was. She missed Steven's presence. Damn it! She had to get used to this again, it was only until morning. She would see Steven tomorrow to give him his present. That made her smile, she hoped he would like it.

**Click.**

What the hell was that? Was that the door? But her parents weren't even in town and none of the servants would come back to the house at night. Oh god. A burglar? Seriously? She got robbed on Christmas? She must have changed more than she thought here already, because that definitely didn't happen last time. Frightened she got out of bed and grabbed the first thing she could find as a weapon, before she quietly opened her own door.

**Thump. Thump.**

There! Those sounded like footsteps. Oh god ... there was someone in her house. She nearly stopped breathing, when she slowly crept out of her room. She just had to reach the door and get out of here, before the guy noticed her. She'd rather barricade herself in her room and call the police, but if he got the front door open, the lock of her bedroom door would be no challenge for him, and then the police would be too late. She really had to get out of here! She could call the cops from her neighbours house.

She walked as quietly as she could, but still tried to make quick steps. Her heart was pounding, the hair on the back of her neck stood up, all her senses were on high alert. Then she saw something move in the corner from her eye. A shadow. OH MY GOD!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH" she screamed and just lashed out with her weapon, hitting the burglar again and again!

"OUCH! Jackie?! Stop hitting me with— what the hell?! You really use those as a weapon?" A pained voice asked incredulously.

'Only Steven would ask something like that in a situation like this.' The thought flashed through her head, before the voice really registered. Wait a minute? Steven?!

She stopped hitting him and ran to the light switch instead, putting the lights on and really … there he stood. In her hallway. In the middle of the night.

"Steven? What are you doing here? You scared me half to death! How did you even get in?"

"You gave me the key last week, remember?"

"Oh … right. Sorry. I thought it was a burglar." She could finally breathe again.

"I gathered, but Pompons? You thought I was breaking in and you tried to scare me with Pompons? Seriously, Jackie?"

"Hey, they worked. Sort of …"

"…right. Now put the death weapons away."

Jackie laughed and threw the Pompons into the living room on the couch, before going to her boyfriends and kissing him. "Sorry I hit you."

"It's okay." He said easily and putting his arm around her, leading her back upstairs to her bedroom.

"What are you doing here anyway? Not that I'm not happy about."

"What do you mean? I knew you're parents weren't here. Of course I came."

"Yes, but…" she had to stop, she couldn't really tell him that she knew about Bud. "I mean … it's already three a.m. in the morning, I thought if the party lasted this long, you wouldn't come tonight. Did you have fun?" She said instead.

"Yeah it was cool, until Bud cancelled it."

"Oh? I thought, he agreed to you party?"

"He did, but Forman lost at quarters and was really drunk. Kelso brought him home and he threw up on Red's shoes." He laughed a little. _"That's good stuff."_

She allowed herself a little giggle: "Sounds funny, but I don't really see the connection."

By now they had arrived in her room and she put the lamp on her bedside table on. Sitting on her bed, she watched Steven undress, throwing his clothes over her desk chair.

"Red called Bud and they had a little talk. He came home and stopped the party. He totally flipped, telling me all these new rules. Suddenly he wants to be a father."

"So that's why he left early. He finally acts like a parent, maybe this isn't so bad." The look Steven threw in her direction told her, that he saw that a little differently.

"_Now he's all strict. I gotta do my homework...and he keeps talking about nutrition."_

"Nutrition? Okay that's weird, but the rest sounds pretty normal. Now you know what other kids always moan about. I bet you have a curfew too."

"Yeah, I have to be home by midnight. He even wrote the new rules down, so he wouldn't forget them."

"And your first reaction is to sneak out at night?" she asked a little concerned, she didn't want to get Steven into trouble again.

"Whatever, I'll do the homework and the food stuff. I'll even clean up, but I won't quit coming here."

"He'll notice Steven, he probably controls your room at night or something. What if he grounds you?"

"Then I'll keep sneaking out. I'll tell him, that I won't stop sleeping here and if he has a problem with that, he can throw me out. I won't budge on this."

"Steven! I don't want him to throw you out. Do you really think he would do that?"

"Nah. As long as I agree to everything else, he'll give me this. If not, he can kiss my ass."

"My little rebel, no wonder I think your hot." She quipped, knowing that Steven wouldn't change his mind and … she wanted him here, she couldn't deny that.

"Of course you do." He grinned and put his shades away, before he finally joined her in bed.

"I'm glad you're here and … well I guess it **is** Christmas morning, so … merry Christmas." She kissed him softly, before reaching under her bed and producing a present for him.

"Thanks." He looked surprised but took the package from her.

"I hope you'll like it." She had to smile, he looked a little floored right now.

This got him going and he ripped the wrapping paper from the box. When he opened the lid, his eyebrows went up. "A Rolling Stones T-Shirt? Cool."

Laughing, she pulled the shirt out of the box and shook it out. "Yes, but look: it's signed by all band members! I made sure that the signatures were legit."

Now his eyes bugged out. "Keith Richards touched this? Awesome! How the hell did you get this?"

"Oh, I saved all my tips and asked a girl at the music store to help me track one of these shirts down. I couldn't get one of Led Zeppelin this time, but I hope you still like it."

"Are you kidding me? This is great. You didn't have to do that. I only…" he stopped, looking uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"'You only', what?" she asked, confused now.

Unsure, he got up again and went to his jacket, when he came back to bed he had a small rectangular object in his hand. Slipping under the covers, he gave it to her.

"It's nothing big. I don't really believe in gifts."

"Just a big scam for companies to trick people into spending their hard earned money, hm?" she said in an amused tone, removing the wrapping paper from her gift.

"… exactly."

Shaking her head she finally freed the object and … looked at a picture of them at the prom? It wasn't the official picture the school took, that one was already on her desk, she had put it there weeks ago. No, this one was made, while they were dancing and were hesitantly smiling at each other … it was beautiful. Who made this? Where did he get it? She had never seen this before.

"Oh my God. Where did you get this?" she exclaimed, holding the framed picture close to her heart.

"Fez took it. Don't now what the guy wanted with it, but I got it back and bought a frame for it."

"Oh, I love it Steven. It's such a thoughtful gift. You don't know, how much this means to me." She carefully put the picture on her nightstand with the 'Stones shirt, before she threw herself into Stevens' arms. Grabbing his hair, she pulled his face closer and kissed him enthusiastically, muttering little words of thanks in between kisses.

It didn't take long for him to relax again, finally believing that she really liked his present. She couldn't blame him for his hesitation, she had always been talking about expensive presents. But whatever Steven got her, she had always been happy about it, no matter the material worth of it.

Kissing her back, he let his hands wander over her waist, pulling her on his lap. Parting his lips from hers, he actually gifted her with a real smile. "Glad you like it. Thanks for the Shirt, it's great."

"I'm glad… this is the happiest Christmas I had in a long time." Or ever. The last Christmas they had together had been awful. They had been arguing, but this … this was great.

"That's cool. It will still be good later. I don't know about you, but I'm beat." He said, stopping the mushy talking. He was laid down and pulled her with him.

Nodding, she put the lights out. "You're right. Did I tell you, that I gave the staff the day off tomorrow? They prepared some food we just have to reheat in the oven. We can have a lazy day, no need to run away from Rosa."

"I'm not running away from her." He grumbled, to her utter amusement. "But sleeping in sounds nice." He admitted.

"It sure does. Goodnight Steven." She whispered, her fingers idly stroking over his arms, that were wrapped around her from behind.

"'night."

It was quiet for a moment, but then she heard a mumbled: "Merry Christmas to you too, Jackie."

She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

_I hope you liked this little Christmas chapter. The second rewrite for an episode so far, even though there aren't many quotes. Sorry for the long wait, but I really had problems writing this chapter._

_Thank you for all the Favs and Follows! I really appreciate them. :) _

**_MistyMountainHop:_**_ I'm glad you enjoyed chapter 5. I hope you liked chapter 6 and 7 too. You're right about Hyde, what Jackie sees as jealousy, isn't quite as petty as she thinks. Deep down he just wants to protect her and make sure everyone knows she is with him. His feelings for her are already deeper, than he realizes._

_Jackie has definitely learned from her past mistakes, she knows herself and her feelings better now, so she can avoid many confusing situations with Kelso. Of course Kelso wouldn't be Kelso, if he wouldn't still try. After all he always tries with Donna too and he never stood a chance with her. XD_

_Your favourite parts are an interesting mix of sarcastic and cute parts of the chapter, I'm glad you liked them, because I'm fond of them too, especially the last two._

**_LadyNorth76:_**_ Yes he practically stays every night now, but he behaves himself. ;) I hope you liked the new chapter._

**_ngela:_**_ Oh I'm glad you liked it! Unfortunately all the Spanish in this story doesn't come from me, but from Google. Sadly I never learned the language, but I hope I didn't make too many mistakes._

**_Guest:_**_ Thanks! Yes, they have are pretty attuned to each other already. They are opposites in so many things, but they still have so much in common, that it is hard for them to miss the signs when the other is acting weird. _

**_kzqueen:_**_ Thank you so much! I'm really happy that you liked chapter 6. Yes Steven can be very sweet, even if he would never admit it. XD" I would like a Steven of my own as well. :)_

**_acc5rod:_**_ Thanks for the comments. I'm glad you like the chapters, I hope you'll like this one as well. Yes, I changed the things turned out, because I always thought it weird that the date on Veteran's Day would end so unsatisfactory for everyone. xD"_

**_LoveNLearn:_**_ Thank you! It's true, you really can't build trust on lies. Here's another episode rewrite, even though there are only a few quotes from the actual episode, since the focus was on Jackie._

**_GatsbyParty:_**_ Thank you for your comments. I hope you liked the fact that now the truth is out in the open and how they interact with each other now. :) Thanks again for the encouragement, when I find the time, I'll try to write some of those little One-Shots. _

**_DarkOrangeGreen:_**_ Wow, thank you for the compliment. I'm glad you like the story so far. As for now I have no plans for him finding out, but who knows, if it ever fits the story, maybe that's a road we'll go down. ^^_

**_Maldonac:_**_ Thanks! I'm sorry, not much of the group in this one. They're only supporting figures in this story, I'm afraid._


End file.
